


Kingdom Hearts: A Whole New Adventure

by Exceedingly



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Rayman (Video Games), Treasure Planet (2002), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-06
Updated: 2003-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceedingly/pseuds/Exceedingly
Summary: The adventures of Rai, Sora's grandchild, and his new friends Donald and Goofy.It's important to note this was written in 2003, when there was only one Kingdom Hearts game, and thus anything involving the greater mythology that was built up in later games has no bearing here.





	1. "Default Chapter"/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the oldest thing I've written, at least that I can still find. Published and presumably created when I was 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Header:
> 
> "* Disclaimer - Okay, I don't own the KH chars, or any other chars mentioned that I don't own. Although I wish I did. Anyways, please give me reviews, I wanna see what you guys think of this. *"

This story takes place about 70 years after the first Kingdom Hearts (KH), and the worlds have lived in peace and general harmony. Nearly a year after KH, Geppetto (from Disney's Pinocchio) created a machine that broke all the invisible walls separating the worlds. Since then there has been much trading between worlds, and people go to and fro in their own Gummi ships (space ships made of gum-like material) at ease.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went searching for Riku and King Mickey, and found them about a year after the 'Breaking of the Walls' (which is now a holiday celebrated in many worlds).

Then Sora took a long needed vacation to Destiny Islands, where he and Kairi got together. They had much fun riding to different worlds and talking with the inhabitants (Sora even taught Kairi how to fly in Neverland).

Later, (when they were older) Sora and Kairi married, and Donald, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey, and several others went to their wedding.

They had kids, and Sora took the liberty of teaching them the art of fighting with a Keyblade (Keyblades started to pop up all over the place to people who were 'worthy' to wield them. All Sora and Riku's children had them. Riku was married to Alice from Disney's Alice and Wonderland.).

Sora, Kairi, and Riku have passed away, and their kids are now in their 40's. The kids of them are in their teens now. Donald and Goofy haven't aged, as they are from Disney Castle, and no one from there can age beyond the year that the priest proclaimed at their birth, would be their oldest age (which Donald and Goofy had already reached by KH).

When Sora's son was the same age he had been in KH, Sora had given him the 'Master' keyblade, as it was called (the one he used in KH). Sora's son had given the keyblade to his son Rai, on his thirteenth birthday. Then Rai decided to ride to Traverse Town, to explore. "After all", he thought, "I am the owner of the 'Master' keyblade now."

And with that he hopped into his own Gummi, and took off. But when he exited the Gummi garage in Traverse Town, he found the place deserted. And that is where our story begins...


	2. The Beginning

Simple And Clean-PLANITb Remix begins playing.

Camera now shows the First District of Traverse Town, completely deserted. It looks like a town nowadays, except all the buildings are brick and wood.

_Oh!_

A yellow shoe with black on the bottom and beneath the laces steps onto the screen. It is raining hard.

Music continues playing and gets to: _Yeaaah_

As that music plays the camera slowly scrolls up the person's body, up to the face. The person's face resembles that of Sora's from the beginning and ending clips (where the graphics are the best), but he has red hair, that's not quite as pointy as Sora's.

Music continues and you hear the voice of Utada Hikara start singing: _You're giving me_

As that plays, black creatures start to emerge from the ground, and the boy's eyes get wide.

_too many things_

Many of the creatures emerge, and they look like the Heartless from the secret clip!

_Lately,_

The boy pulls out a keyblade that looks like the Kingdom Key, except it is all black and has two bars connecting the head to the hilt.

_you're all I need, oooh_

The Heartless begin to surround the boy.

_You smiled at me and said,_

More and more of the Heartless appear, and they close in.

 _Don't get me wrong I love you_  
_But does that mean I have to meet you father?_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_What I meant when I said "No,_  
_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

The camera swirls around the scene as the Heartless get even closer to the boy. The boy is in the attacking position, looking around at the surrounding Heartless.

 _When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say_

Some of the first few Heartless spring to attack, but the boy quickly does a 360 and destroys the Heartless with one swing of the keyblade.

 _please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_

The boy jumps up and dispatches several more Heartless.

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

A Heartless scratches the boy and leaves a gash in his shoulder, and the boy swivels around and destroys it.

_It's hard to let it go_

Even more Heartless appear, so that there's even more than when they first attacked.

 _Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

The boy attacks more and more, but for every one he kills, two more seem to take it's place. The boy is also starting to look a bit tired.

 _Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

The boy receives several more gashes, but he keeps wacking away.

The music continues until the next: _Oooh_

The Heartless start to cover up the boy with their bodies.

Music continues until end.

As the music plays to end suddenly all of the Heartless begin to explode one by one. When all of them have disappeared, the boy looks up at his savior, who is radiating with white light it seemed...


	3. Donald and Goofy

"Sora! Sora, you're alive!" said a mysterious voice.

The boy felt himself suddenly being hugged. In front of him was still the blinding light and a figure, but the figure bent down and the boy saw that there was a lamp behind him.

"Where have you been? Hello? Sora? Talk to me!"

The boy backed away and released himself from the person's grip. He was gazing upon a duck in blue clothing. And behind him was some sort of dog, in clothing.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"How can you not recognize us, Sora? Has it really been that long?" said the duck.

"Sora? Do you mean my grandpa? Doesn't everyone call him 'Master' Sora now?" said the boy in reply.

"We are your friends, and we won't call you 'Master!'" the duck said angrily.

"Gawrsh Donald, I don't think that's Sora. I mean, we went to the funeral. So, how can that be him?" said the dog to the duck

"Miracles happen every day, Goofy!" said Donald (the duck) to the dog (Goofy).

"Uh, look guys, I'm Rai. The grandchild of Sora." said the boy (Rai).

"There's defiantly a family resemblance." said Goofy with a smile.

"B-but..." stuttered Donald.

"Com'on. Let's stop arguing and just shake and be friends." said Rai, holding out his hand.

Donald hesitated, but Goofy grasped Rai's hand immediately, "Name's Goofy, former Captain of the Royal Guards."

"I'm Rai. Grandchild of Sora, who you seemed to know." said Rai, shaking Goofy's hand.

Donald just stood there surveying Rai. Goofy lightly kicked him, "I'm Donald Duck, Court Wizard at Disney Castle."

Donald still hadn't shaken Rai's hand.

"Sooo, uh, what're you doing here anyways?" asked Rai.

"I could ask you the same question. But, well, I'm just here to look around. I mean," Rai sniffed, "I am the new 'Master Keyblade' master. I have a right to explore."

"Master Keyblade?" said Donald and Goofy together.

"You mean the one Sora used? That's what it's called now?" said Donald.

"Yeah, I guess so. That's what everyone calls it. Anyways, uh, what were those things you saved me from?" said Rai, referring to the creatures that had attacked him earlier.

"They looked like Heartless to me." said Donald absent-mindedly.

The three just stood there, and then their eyes got wide, and they all said, "Heartless!?"

"But if they're back," said Donald worriedly.

"Then that means," said Goofy, also worried.

"There's a new evil dude for me to fight!" Rai exclaimed excitedly.

Donald and Goofy just stand there with a, what-the-heck expression on their faces.

Rai ran off down the street.

"He's really worked up about this, isn't he?" Said Donald.

"Gawrsh." Goofy said, pointer finger to his lip.

They start running off after Rai. But unbeknownst to them, a dark figure appeared from the ground behind them. It was a regular Shadow, round, black, featureless face, with two glowing yellow eyes, and two twitching antennae. Its whole body was black, and it was only three feet high, but there was only one.

"What are those? Maybe they can help it find it's purpose, and why it feel this emptiness inside. It'll follow them and find out." thought the Shadow.

The Heartless stomped off after them, hiding in the shadows, it's yellow eyes glowing bright.


	4. A Heartless With A Conscience

Rai started running down the street laughing. But then, in the middle of his laughing, he tumbled head over heels into someone else.

"Ow... Uhhh, sorry 'bout that." apologized Rai, rubbing his head.

"You'd better be! Heck, that hurt. What's your name son?" questioned the man he had run into. The man looked to be in his late thirties, early fifties, with short blonde hair. He wore a plain white t-shirt, a large utility belt, and blue shorts with long, grey socks underneath. He had blue eyes, pilot goggles on his forehead, and black shoes.

Goofy and Donald came running up, both panting for breath. "He's Rai," a pant, "I'm Goofy, and this is Donald." said Goofy, gesturing to Rai, himself, and Donald.

"Yeah, you sure look goofy. And I'm Highwind. Sid Highwind." said the man.

"Hey, my grandpa talked about you. You helped him with his Gummi Ship." Said Rai, recognizing the name.

"Huh?" said Sid, confused.

My grandpa was Sora. You know, the one who sealed Kingdom Hearts and got rid of the Heartless?" said Rai.

"With our help!" cried Donald, gesturing at himself and Goofy.

"Oh, I got it. You're talking about my dad, Cid Highwind. His name's spelled with a 'C', mine a 'S'." explained Sid.

"Oh. Uhh, so... what are you doing here?" asked Rai.

Just what my dad did. I'm helping people with their Gummis, and selling Gummi parts." answered Sid.

"Cool. Hey, could you fix up my Gummi with the newest Gummi engine you've got?" asked Rai.

"That'll be fifty munny." said Sid, holding out his hand.

"Er, we'll pay when you're done, okay?" said Rai, realizing he had no munny, and hoping that Donald or Goofy had some.

"Sure. And 'cause you're related to Sora, I'll give you a twenty munny discount." said Sid with a smile.

"Thanks!" said Rai.

Rai started running off again, and Donald and Goofy quickly followed.

"Sora! Wait up!" yelled the duck, running off with Goofy at his heels.

"Hey wait! Don't go that way! There's a... aw heck. Hope the kid can fare alright. I'd better go get that engine."

He walked into the building behind him. Just then the lone Heartless Shadow passed, determined to follow Rai and his friends.

Rai sprinted away, looking behind at Donald and Goofy, desperately trying to catch up. It looked as if Donald was trying to shout something, but Sora couldn't make it out. Then Sora bumped into something and fell over onto his back.

"Not again. I should really look where I'm going. Sorry Mr..." started Rai. But he stopped as he looked up, and his eyes got wide.

Rai was looking up at a twenty-five foot tall black monster. It had large arm muscles, and long fingers. Its feet zig-zagged up and down, and the monster had a huge heart-shaped hole through its chest. All Rai could make out of it's face was it's glowing yellow eyes. The rest was covered in greasy hair, the hair strands very thick, and the hair very messy and all over the place.

Rai scooted back a few inches, still on the ground.

"I was trying to" a pant, "tell you that there's a," a pant, "Darkside in front of you!" another pant as Donald came running up with Goofy, both out of breath.

"Uh, Donald? Look up." said Goofy, pointing at the huge monstrosity before them.

Donald looked up and gasped.

"Bwahhhhhh!" yelled Donald.

The Darkside slamed its fist to the ground, and Donald and Goofy barely got out of the way. Then the Darkside stood to it's full height again.

"Any ideas?" asked Rai.

"No." answered Donald and Goofy together.

"Why don't you use that thing you used on those Heartless when you saved me Donald?" asked Rai again.

"I'll try." said Donald, pulling out a Sage's staff.

He seemed to be concentrating, and then he shouted "Thundaga!" and held out his arms. Something looking like Thunder hit the Darkside, and it recoiled in pain. Then it stared down at them and smacked Donald into the side of a building, knocking Donald out.

"Donald!" cried Goofy.

"Don't worry, we can take care of this greasy-haired idiot." said Rai, pulling out his keyblade.

Rai leaped at the Darkside, and slashed at its arm, creating a huge gash. Goofy jumped up and hit the Heartless with his sheild, making the gash even bigger.

The Darkside gripped its arm and appeared to be grimacing, but then it pulled its hand away from the wound and there was no sign of the wound ever have being inflicted.

"What!?" cried Rai in astonishment.

"Gawrsh." said Goofy.

Then the Darkside smacked Goofy into another building, knocking him out as well.

This seemed to anger Rai even more, and he leaped up and struck many times before he returned to the ground. But it only seemed to make the Darkside angrier. The Darkside reared up and leaned back, and dark energy balls shot out of the empty heart-shaped place in it.

"Yiee!" cried Rai.

Rai jumped all over the place to avoid the balls, but then he fell over and got hit be about two. Then the Darkside put its hand to the ground, and darkness appeared on the ground around the hand. Suddenly Shadow Heartless began to emerge from the ground. Rai whacked away, destroying one after another, but the Heartless were scratching him too. He had a couple deeper wounds, but most were just little cuts. He was bleeding, and getting low on energy, as the Heartless kept coming.

The Heartless that had been following them now showed up, and it stared at the scene before it.

"There is that boy it was following. But where is the boys friends?" the Heartless looked from side-to-side, and saw Donald and Goofy lying unconscious. "Ah. It see." the Heartless looked over at Rai again, "Why do those that look like it attack the boy? What is the point?" the Heartless looked up at the Darkside, "And why Darkside help? Were it and them created simply to destroy life? Why? It not want to live that way. It help boy. It find greater purpose!"

The Heartless leapt over to where Rai was. Rai was now sinking down to the ground, feebly whacking at the Heartless covering him. The lone Heartless started to attack the other Shadow Heartless, but he couldn't keep them from attacking Rai. Then the lone Heartless grasped a piece of pipe lying on the ground, and ran up the Darkside's arm. It stopped atop the Darkside's head, and then it raised the pipe, and then thrust it inside the Darkside's skull. The Darkside reared back in pain, emitting a loud shriek, and the lone Heartless tumbled off. Black blood came from the area where the pipe had been thrust inside the Darkside's skull, and the Darkside started convulsing. Then the Darkside leaned back, and a heart emerged from it. Then the Darkside disappeared, and the heart zoomed through the air to find its owner.

The Heartless that had come from the Darkside also disappeared. The lone Heartless ran up to Rai, and attempted to awake him. Rai's eyes slowly opened.

"Woah!" shouted Rai, waking with a start.

Rai leaped backwards and held his keyblade in attack position.

"Well, aren't you going to attack!?" said the boy.

Then he noticed that the Darkside was gone, and that Goofy and Donald were still knocked out.

"What? Where'd it go?" said Rai, looking around for the Darkside.

He ran over to where the Darkside was. Then he noticed the pipe. He picked it up, but instantly dropped it again, as it still had black blood on it. He looked over at the Heartless, still standing there looking at him.

"Did you? But no... I mean, why would you... save me?" said Rai, puzzled.

The Heartless continued to stare.

"You did. B-but, why?" stammered Rai.

The Heartless just stood there, staring.

"I'll deal with you later. I've gotta wake Donald and Goofy up." said Rai, still looking with raised right eyebrow at the peculiar Heartless.

And with that he turned away from the strange Heartless, and went over to Goofy.


	5. Naming A Heartless

Rai shook Goofy awake.

"Goofy? You okay? You got hit pretty hard there." said Rai, as Goofy's eyes started to open.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Where's Donald?" asked Goofy.

Rai pointed to where Donald was lying in a heap.

"Donald!" cried Goofy.

Goofy ran over and shook Donald awake too.

"Donald! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Goofy yelled, shaking the unconscious duck.

"Wha? G-goofy!" Donald breathed a sigh of relief. "Yea. I think I'm alright. Hey," Donald looked Goofy, "what's Rai looking at?"

Goofy turned around. Rai seemed to be stooping over something, but his back was blocking whatever it was. Donald slowly stood, and he and Goofy walked over to Rai. He was saying something to the object that they couldn't see.

"So, can ya talk little fella? Do ya have a name or something?" said Rai, bending over the thing.

"Who are you talking t..." Donald walks over and looks down at the Heartless, "BWAAAAAAHH!"

"It's okay! He won't hurt you. In fact, you can thank him that you're alive. He destroyed that huge Heartless." said Rai, matter-of-factly.

"Darkside." retorted Donald, "But I still don't trust it. It's a Heartless for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but... there's something about him. The way he looks at me." started Rai.

"Well, it's not coming with us." said Donald, stamping his foot.

"You know, I remember Grandpa saying that you were awfully stubborn." said Rai with a scowl at Donald.

Donald stuck his tongue out at Rai.

"Look, I'm the Master Keyblade owner, and I say he goes." Rai said.

And I'm the one who owns the Gummi Ship, and I say it doesn't." said Donald.

"I have my own!"

"I saw the Darkside destroy it before we found you."

"Grrr."

Donald stuck his tongue out again.

"Aw, com'on Donald. The Heartless doesn't seem to be bad. In fact, it's kinda cute. Hey Rai, shouldn't we name it?" said Goofy cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right." said Rai, instantly forgetting his and Donald's fight.

"Am I the only one who has noticed that this thing is a Heartless!? The things can't be..." started Donald.

"How about Albert? I like that name." said Goofy, cutting Donald off in mid-sentence.

"Or mabye Al!" said Rai.

"Rrrrrr..." growled Donald, fists clenched.

"No, I like Albert." said Goofy, ignoring Donald.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" yelled Donald.

"I've got it! Ren!" announced Rai.

"BWAAAAHHHHH!" cried Donald.

"Yeah, Ren. I like that name." Goofy turned to Donald, "What do you think Donald?"

Donald fainted.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" said Goofy, oblivious to Donald's past rage.

"But we need to find out why the Heartless are reappearing." shrugged Rai, "Hmmm, maybe Sid knows something."

"Maybe. Hey could you help me lift Donald?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, sure." answered Rai.

They got Donald onto Goofy's shoulder, and Rai called to the Heartless now named 'Ren' to follow them.

"These seem like nice people. It go with them. Maybe they can help it." thought the Heartless now named Ren.

And with that it waddled away after them.


	6. Leon

"So, where did Sid go?" asked Rai.

"You lookin' for me?" said Sid's voice.

"There you are!" said Rai, seeing Sid.

"Yeah. Hey, I got your Gummi fixed." said Sid.

"But... mine was destroyed."

"Oh, sorry. I thought yours was the one with the Disney Castle symbol on it." apologized Sid.

No, it had the Destiny Island symbol on it. But anyways, do you have any info as to why the Heartless are reappearing?" asked Rai.

"Well, all I've heard are rumors. But, they say that Ansem has returned. Now I'm not saying that's true," Sid reassured them, noting the shocked looks on their faces, "but that's one of the rumors going 'round."

"Great! All we need now is that bozo turning up again!" grumbled Donald.

"Gawrsh." said Goofy.

"That's getting slightly annoying." said Donald to Goofy.

"I've heard of him. Grandpa destroyed him." said Rai.

"With our help." Donald said, slightly miffed at being left out.

"Yeah. But that's all I've heard. I'll take you to your ship if ya want. I installed a new navigation Gummi for free. It'll take you to a new world." said Sid.

"Cool."

Sid started leading them to the ship. He hadn't noticed Ren yet, but when he turned his head to be sure that Rai was following, he saw Ren.

"Whoa! There's a Heartless behind you! Stand back, I'll get it!" said Sid, drawing out a long pole. "Wait!" cried Rai, leaping in front of Ren, "He's our friend. His name is Ren, and he's not a normal Heartless."

"Although I still don't trust it." mumbled Donald.

The ground suddenly shook violently, causing everyone to fall over. They looked back, and there was a huge Guard Armor behind them. It was a big piece of purple knight's armor, but the arms and legs and head weren't attached to the body. It had the Heartless symbol on it, a funky heart, with two lines with spikes on them going through the top.

"Run!" Sid cried.

"No way! I'll take care of it!" yelled Rai, drawing his blade.

"This ain't no Darkside kid! I agree with Sid! Let's get the heck outta here!" said Donald, grabbing Rai by the ruff of his shirt and tugging him.

Reluctantly Rai ran away with them. He looked behind him, but the Guard Armor was gone.

"What the...?" said Rai, puzzled.

Then he heard a great thud, as of something very large landing after a jump. Rai looked at the building next to him, to see the Guard armor crawling fast away on it, apparently trying to block them off. Then Rai let out a gasp as it leaped, and landed right in front of them. Dark energy started to build up in its hands, and it shot the energy at them. They were barely able to get out of the way. They all tumbled into a heap. Part of a burning roof collapsed, and it fell right on top of Sid's legs.

"Ahhhh! Help!" Sid cried, trying to get the large, burning wood off him.

Rai crawled over and helped Sid get the burning rooftop off of him. But the force of the impact seemed to have broken Sid's left leg. It was bent in an odd way. Rai pulled the grimacing Sid over to where Donald and Goofy were huddled, as far away from harm as one could be in this predicament.

Meanwhile, the Guard Armor was firing it's dark energy everywhere, and all the surrounding buildings were on fire.

Then Rai did something very brave, yet very stupid. He jumped out of their hiding place.

"Bring it on Rusty!" yelled Rai, keyblade drawn.

The Guard Armor turned its large head towards Rai. It already had dark energy built up, and it hurled it at Rai. Rai hadn't known it already had it built up, and his eyes grew in terror as the energy was about to hit. But suddenly, a dark figure jumped out from nowhere and pushed Rai out of the way. The two rolled back to where Sid and them were hiding.

"What kind of moron are you!? You could've been killed!" said the new acquaintance. The newcomer had blue eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair. He wore a black leather t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He had a white t-shirt under the black leather one.

"Aheh. Uh, thanks." said Rai meekly, thanking him for saving him.

"Be more careful next time! If there will be a next time." said the newcomer, glancing outside.

"This may be a bad time to ask, but, who are you?" questioned Rai.

"I'm Leon. The son of Squall. And yes," as energy hits what they're hiding under, "this is a bad time." A small hole blasts through what they're hiding under, "Look, I'll hold this thing off, you three get to your Gummi Ship. I was eavesdropping on you." said Leon, noticing their curious faces, "I'll take Sid to a doctor once I get rid of this thing."

Leon ran out and started yelling at the Guard Armor, as he signaled for Rai and friends to run. They ran head over heels to the Gummi, and quickly jumped in. Donald started it up, and they blasted away.

But that wasn't what the Guard Armor had in mind. It looked up at the retreating Gummi, and ignoring Leon, it morphed into a space ship looking object and shot off towards the Gummi.

"Oh no! It's following us!" cried Donald, looking at a small view screen on the control panel.

"Gawrsh." said Goofy.


	7. The Guard Armor Morphs

_~Blast Away! -Gummi Ship III- plays~_

"Would you stop saying that!?" Donald yelled angrily at Goofy.

The morphed Guard Armor was now zooming after them, determined to destroy them. It was firing its lasers like crazy, and Donald was desperately weaving around and in between asteroids and other objects.

BOOM!

"We've been hit!" Donald cried.

Rai looked out to see a good portion of the left wing blown off.

"Do we have any one-person fighters in this thing? Mine had one." said Rai somewhat smugly.

"Yes, we do. Mr. High-And-Mighty-Gummi-Ship." said Donald, giving a death-stare to Rai.

"Where at?" said Rai, ignoring the look.

Donald pointed over at a door, and Rai ran over, opened it, and jumped in.

"Wait! I didn't say you could use it!" yelled Donald.

The small fighter flew out of the Gummi, Rai at the wheel (well, dashboard really). The Guard Armor was still shooting remorselessly, but it hadn't noticed Rai. Rai quietly flew around behind the huge craft. He locked on to the right arm of the Armor, and pushed a button. A missile flew out, and a large explosion occurred, and the arm was no more. The Armor now noticed Rai. It swirled around and locked eyes with Rai through it's visor.

Rai smiled cheekily at it.

The Guard Armor raised its left arm and more dark matter formed, it rocketed out at Rai, and Rai swerved out of the way just in time. The shot grazed the broken wing tip and flew on to destroy a small asteroid behind Rai. Then the Armor flew towards Rai to ram him, but Rai dodged again. The Armor whizzed by, and Rai pivoted around and blasted the left leg off of the Armor. Now the Armor was really pissed. It turned, and even as it turned it fired its arm and fired in rapid succession at Rai. Rai wasn't able to evade the attack, and one of his two engines burst, and he suffered a large hole to the back of the ship, exposing some metal and cords. Another hit, and the fighter was falling out of the sky. It landed on a particularly large asteroid.

The Armor fired, but then the whole thing jerked, and the shot went haywire and hit another asteroid. On further inspection, it was revealed to be a missile that was stuck in the Armor's 'back'. The Armor convulsed, and then the missile blew, blasting the last of the Armor to pieces. First the body exploded into a fiery mass, followed shortly by the remaining limbs. Before the head blew, the Armor locked eyes for the last time with Rai. As the head blew apart lastly, Rai realized that he had seen a look of final pleading in those huge yellow eyes right before the head had gone.

_~music ends~_

"Could all Heartless have feelings? Is it just Ren? Or could they all have feelings deep down, struggling to be released?" thought Rai top himself.

"Rai! We'll pick you up! Hold on!" said Goofy through the intercom.

"Well, now that that's over, let's head over to the world that Sid's Gummi piece leads to." said Donald, now that Rai was back on the 'mother' ship

"Shouldn't we check up on Leon and Sid first?" asked Rai.

"Nah, I'm sure they're fine. Besides, we can check up on them after we explore this world." said Donald.

And with that, Donald inputted the coordinates, pressed the warp button, and they shot off to the new world.


	8. Rayman

"We're here!" said Donald.

"Huh!?" said Goofy, waking with a start.

"What!?" said Rai, also quickly awakening.

Rai and Goofy had been sleeping through the hyperspace drive, and Donald's voice had awaken them.

"I said, we're here!" said Donald once again.

"Where's here?" yawned Rai.

"The computer identifies it as: The Lost World." answered Donald.

"If it's lost, how can the computer identify it?" asked the puzzled Rai.

Donald shrugged.

They cautiously stepped out of the spacecraft, and surveyed their surroundings. It was a marshy land, and it was twilight out. The ship was parked on a small island in the bog, surrounded by water. There was barely enough room for Rai, Goofy, and Donald to stand outside of the ship without getting wet. A few yards in front of them was a larger island, with a tall, thin, and leafless tree right in the middle. A few rocks partially submerged in the foul water led the way from their island to the bigger one. The jumped their way over, and looked around again. There was no sign of intelligent life anywhere, except for a dreary looking building about a mile away, that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Well, what now?" asked Rai.

"Da, da, da, da... da, daaaaa!" came a mysterious sound.

Rai, Goofy, and Donald looked upwards to see what looked like a canoe attached to a hot air balloon approaching them from the sky. As it passed over them, five figures leaped out. They looked like different pieces of brownish fabric in different shades, sewn together. They all had rifles that also had that pieced-together feeling. They surrounded Rai and company, rifles pointed straight at them.

"Uhhh, this doesn't look good." said Rai nervously.

Then everyone, (including the rifle-holders) tuned round to look at what was making a scream (literally). Something was flying their way, and he was holding someone else (the one screaming), and being followed by someone else.

The person landed, revealed to be a person, with a large nose, two fronds of gold/blonde hair, a purple shirt that covered his whole abdomen, a red scarf-like hood, high-tech looking yellow shoes, and no limbs. That's right. No limbs. His hands, feet, and head just floated near his body. With him was a fat blue frogish thing, and he had white gloves. His feet weren't attached to his body with any visible limbs, like the before mentioned. Lastly was a small green kind of fly. He had a big mouth with big teeth, and fancy clothes.

"Who are you guys?" asked Rai.

"I'm Murfy," said the fly, "this is Globox," gesturing at the blue frog, "and this here's Rayman." the limbless wonder. "And wouldn't you know it, we happened to be strollin' through when we heard Hoodlums, and we came over to see what was going on. Ironic, isn't I... Oh, who wrote this script!?"

Rai looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Excuse him, he's the sarcastic one." said Rayman.

"Did you have to fly so fast!? And drop me on my head!?" complained Globox.

"And he's the comic relief." said Rayman.

"Oooo-kay." said Rai, still not quite understanding.

"Now let's get these guys!" said Rayman, getting into a fighting position.

And they all (except Globox) prepared to fight.

* * *


	9. The Hoodlums Attack

Smash Mouth's "All Star" plays

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

One of the Hoodlums gestured over his shoulder, and a few more Hoodlums ran out of the dreary looking building that Rai had seen earlier.

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

The Hoodlums raised their rifles and prepared to fire.

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

Rayman hurled energy shaped like his hand at the Hoodlums, and two fell over. Two black things flew up from the clothes, stuck their tongues out at Rayman, and flew off.

_So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

The canoe-balloon came back for another pass, but Rayman grabbed Globox's arm, who grabbed Rai's, who grabbed Goofy's, who grabbed Donald's, who grabbed Murfy's, and they all swung up into the aircraft. Rayman punched the driver out, and they flew off.

_You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Some of the Hoodlums opened fire on the retreating heros, but three of them ran over to the dreary building, disappeared inside, and reappeared in another of the canoe-balloons. They then went after the heros.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold_

Globox took the wheel, while Rayman hurled energy at the other ship, and the others tried to avoid being hit by the gunfire. The enemy ship swerved and rammed the heros ship, and everyone on the hero ship had eyes as big as dinner plates.

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

Rayman jumps over onto the other ship, fists ready. He wacked one Hoodlum off, then jump-turned around and punched the second off.

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The waters getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire how about yours That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

The Hoodlums eyes shot out of their sockets at the sight of Rayman, and then the Hoodlum grabbed its rifle. But before it could fire, Rayman punched, causing the eyes in the Hoodlums sockets to roll around. Then the Hoodlum retaliated by hitting Rayman across the face with the rifle.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid_

Rayman punched the Hoodlum again, and the Hoodlum sunk to the floor unconscious. Rayman could then see past the Hoodlum, and he could see that the ship was about to crash into a tree. Eyes wide, he jumped back into the other ship, watching the cursing Hoodlum and his ship sink to the ground.

_And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold_

Rayman did a little victory dance, while the others (except Globox who was still driving) huddled around him, apparently congratulating him. Then their ship faded into the distance, as the screen goes black, and the music fades.


	10. Andre

The ship was now slowly gliding over a strange land. It was dark and misty, with tall, foreign plants. Suddenly, Rayman flinched, and turned 'round. He wad been hit in the back of the head by a rock.

"What the...?" said Rayman, looking around.

Then Goofy, who had been asleep, woke with a start, as a rock bounced off his nose.

"Gawrsh! What was that?" he said.

Suddenly the ship started getting bombarded by many small rocks.

"Ow! Darn it! What's going on!?" said Rai, trying to block his face from the small assailants.

Suddenly, Globox was hit on the head with a larger rock. He keeled over to the floor unconscious. Then another large rock hit the balloon, punching a large hole in it. The ship started reeling towards the ground.

"AAAHHHHH!" cried everyone except Globox.

CRASH!

The canoe hit the ground and split in two, and the crew was jolted forwards. The popped balloon then fell over them, hiding them from view (although the balloon was still highly visible).

"Get ready and aim!" said a small, pipy voice.

The voice came from a short, large snouted, green person, who was surrounded by many others like him.

Rayman then crawled out of the broken ship, carrying Globox's arm on his shoulder, and dragging the unconscious lump. He then dropped him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" said Rayman angrily.

"Rayman!?" cried all of the short green people.

"Yeah, me!" said Rayman.

"We're sorry. We mistook you for Hoodlums, due to the ship you were riding in." said the person.

"Well, I can't say I blame you. We were riding in a Hoodlum ship." said Rayman, rubbing his head.

"Hey, speaking of Hoodlums reminded me of something. Have you heard of things called Heartless? They're black?" asked Rai, who had just crawled out of the wreckage.

"Uhhh... no. Our only worries have been with Hoodlums. I've never even heard of Heartless." confessed Rayman.

"Hey! Doesn't anybody care to see if I'm alright!? I got hit over the head with a boulder!" said Globox angrily, finally coming out of his daze.

"It was more like a pebble." said Rayman.

"Well it hurt anyway!" shouted Globox.

At that point everyone had crawled out of the broken ship, and was standing around Rayman, Rai, and Globox (Except for Murfy, who was hovering.).

"We didn't rightfully introduce ourselves..." began Rayman.

*****

"WHAT!? You call yourselves Hoodlums!? How could you let them get away!?" shouted a small, black fuzzball with wings, who looked very ticked off.

"Well... you see... Rayman had new friends... and, um..." started one of the rifle holders Rayman had identified as Hoodlums.

"I don't care if he had twenty friends the size of Arnold Swartzenager!" shouted the fuzzball.

"I sure would." said the Hoodlum under his breath, rubbing his head, "But Master Andre, Rayman jumped into our ship, and threw Mel and Joe overboard, then punched me in the face, and..."

"I don't care! Get out of my sight! And find Rayman, he mustn't get in the way when I execute the final step of my plan!" shouted Andre.

"Yes sir, uh, Andre sir, I mean..." stuttered the Hoodlum.

"Get out!" shouted Andre even louder that before.

The Hoodlum ran off. Andre hovered around, then plopped down in a small chair.

"What do you want?" asked Andre. He wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice was still raised.

The camera moved so that Andre could still be seen, but he was close to the screen, and a dark, tall figure could be seen behind his chair. The only features that could be made out about the figure was its blue eyes.

"I've come to check up on your progress. And it seems you haven't even taken care of Rayman yet. I'm disappointed." said the figure in a cocky sort of way.

"Who asked you? Besides, he seems to have new friends." said Andre.

"So I heard."

"From other reports I've had, it seems that there are three of the newcomers. A kid, a dog, and a duck. One of my Hoodlums even reported that the boy has some sort of key, that he uses like a blade."

"A-a keyblade?" the figure seemed shocked to hear such news.

"Yes. That mean something to you?"

"Yes. If he has a keyblade, he obviously came from another world. And it seems he is traveling with the accursed King's lackeys, Donald Duck, and Goofy." the figure's eyes got wide, "A boy did you say? What did he look like?"

"They say he has red, pointy hair, and a goofy smile."

"Hmmm... call me when you have the boy. I must see him, alive. He might be the heir of the Master Keyblade, the grandchild of Sora!"

"Who?"

"Never mind. That matter concerns you little. Just know this, if the boy is who I believe he is, then you have much more than Rayman to worry about. Here, I give you the power to summon and control the Heartless. You'll need it."

The figure then shot green energy out at Andre, and Andre glowed for a few seconds.

"I must be off."

"What!? Wait!" cried Andre.

But the figure had disappeared into the darkness. Moments later the sound of a ship blasting off could be heard, and through a window a sleek, metallic ship could be seen leaving the world.

"Damn that Seto. He thinks he can boss me around!? I am the master of the Hoodlums! But no matter. I must get rid of Rayman and this boy so I can rule the world! Let Seto go about his plans. They concern me not."


	11. The Capture

"To start off, the small people who assaulted us are called Teensies." Rayman said, gesturing over at the small green people.

"Teensies?" said Rai.

"Yeah. I'm Rayman, this is Globox, and that's Murfy." said Rayman, gesturing at himself, then Globox, and then Murfy.

"Hiya." said Murfy, waving.

"Hi." said Globox, also waving.

"We're trying to stop Andre, the leader of the Hoodlums, from taking over the world." said Rayman.

"Uh-huh. Pretty basic plot inn't?" Murfy said sarcastically.

"Don't mind him. So, where are you guys from?" asked Rayman, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm the grandson of Sora." there was silence after Rai stopped speaking. "Don't you know who Sora is?"

"No." said Rayman simply.

"He saved the worlds, by sealing Kingdom Hearts and defeating Ansem." said Rai, amazed that they hadn't heard of his famous grandfather.

"With our help!" said Donald, really agitated.

"Donald and I come from Disney Castle. We're traveling with Rai here so we can find out why the Heartless are reappearing." said Goofy.

"Hey yea, what are these Heartless you keep talking about?" asked Rayman.

Rai then explained what the Heartless were, and told Rayman and friends all about Sora's adventures, every detail he could remember his grandpa and father telling him when he was little.

"Whoa." said Rayman, amazed.

"Very interesting. So you are the one that Seto was talking about. Well, I'm Andre. Hahahaha!" laughed the voice of Andre from behind Rai.

Everyone swirled 'round. There behind them was Andre, backed by about twenty Hoodlums. Then, Andre snapped his fingers, and Shadow Heartless surrounded the small group of heros.

"Andre." said Rayman bitterly.

"Rayman. Now surrender, before I use force." warned Andre.

"Yea right. We won't give up that easily." scoffed Rayman.

"Not even to save your friends?" asked Andre.

Then two Hoodlums came to Andre's side, one holding its gun to Globox's head, the other had his gun to Murfy's head.

"What the!?" shouted Rayman, wondering how they could've been captured when they were with him the whole time.

"You really should make sure that everyone is there every now and then. You all were so wrapped up in Rai's story, that it was easy to capture these two without anyone noticing. Heh heh." scoffed Andre.

"Let them go!" shouted Rayman.

"Right now!" shouted Rai.

"A-huh. Right. You give yourselves up, and you can guarantee their safety." said Andre, fingers crossed behind his back.

"I guess we have no choice." said Rayman, disgusted with himself for letting Andre capture his friends so easily.

Rayman cast his head down, and two Hoodlums immediately cuffed his hands.

"Yes. Seto is most anxious to meet you. He gave me specific instructions to keep you alive." Andre turned to Rai when he said this.

Two Heartless grabbed Rai's arms. Rai threw knives at Andre out of his eyes as he looked back up.

Everyone else (including the Teensies) were now taken prisoner.

"Hahahahaha! And it's not even noon. Not a bad morning. Would've been better if I'd gotten my coffee though. Guess evil rulers can't have everything the way they want it!" said Andre.

And then Andre and his troops (Hoodlum and Heartless) led Rai, Rayman, and friends off to an unknown fate.


	12. Seto

They were now slowly entering a large, VERY large, building, although rather plain and grey on the outside. The inside, however, was a very busy place. Hoodlums were running all over, carrying boxes, checking on others, and other such activities. Rai, the other heros, and their captors were walking over a thin walkway, hanging over several machines and all the commotion.

"I hope we're almost there, my feet are getting tired!" whined Globox.

"Quit your whining, fatso! Just cause you're unfit doesn't mean we want to hear about it!" yelled Andre.

"Well, you don't need to be so rude about it." said Globox under his breath.

"Even if you destroy us, Andre, someone else will try to stop you!" said Rayman defiantly.

"By that time, I'll already rule the planet! And with my Hoodlum army, and my newly acquired Heartless one, no one will dare to revolt!" laughed Andre.

"What are you planning to do with us anyway?" asked Rai.

"I'm not quite sure about the others yet, but as for you, I'm supposed to deliver you to Seto." answered Andre.

"Seto?"

He helped me get to where I am now. He gave me the supplies to fuel the Hoodlum army, and gave me the power to summon and control the Heartless!"

"Sir! Seto just called. He says that he received your message about capturing the supposed grandchild of Sora, and sends orders that you should send him up in a ship with the coordinates of 13425649031." said a Hoodlum who came running up with a walkie-talkie.

"Great! You and him over there" Andre pointed over to another Hoodlum, "take Rai to the nearest ship and take him to Seto." Andre rubbed his hands together, "Now I can ponder on how to deal with you, Rayman."

Rai was taken hold of by the two hoodlums, who started to lead him away.

"RAI!" yelled Donald, hand outstretched. But a Hoodlum held him back.

"Don't go!" Goofy also tried to get to Rai, but was held back by another Hoodlum.

Rai reaches his hand out, but is taken away still.

"Donald! Goofy!" cried Rai.

The scene now changed to a ship sailing through space, heading for a small space station ahead.

Then Rai was led by the Hoodlums down a dark hallway. A door in front opened like one from Star Trek, and they entered.

"Andre has sent you the boy, Master Seto. We have him here." said one of the Hoodlums.

A chair high above, at the top of a long row of stairs, swirls around. The figure is dark, and the only features seen are the eyes.

"It's about time. I was staring to wonder if Andre had betrayed me. He is the sort to do such a thing. Show me the boy." said Seto.

The Hoodlums pushed Rai in front of them.

"Yes... I am sure it is him." said Seto, his eyes wide. "You two are dismissed." he said to the Hoodlums.

"Yes Master." said the other Hoodlum.

The Hoodlums left. Then Seto got up out of his chair. He walked slowly down the stairs, all the while his details got clearer. Finally he reached the bottom. He had brown hair that clung tightly to his head in the back, and thinned out until it was gone on the back of his neck. He wore a silver jacket that went down to his heels. He had silver eyes. He looked unafraid of anything.

"Why, they left your cuffs on." he said, and then he snapped.

The cuffs binding Rai's hands together fell to the floor. As soon as his hands were free, Rai grabbed his keyblade, and swung at Seto. He did this very fast.

But Seto was faster. He had a sword that had not been seen before parrying the blow, while another swung into Rai's side. Seto then equally as quickly sheathed his swords. Rai fell to the floor, clutching his wound. He lifted his hand, and it was blood-stained.

"Yes. That confirms it. You are the one I've been searching for." said Seto, looking down at Rai.

Seto walked slowly around Rai, who was again clutching his wound, but looking up at Seto with defiance, although wincing.

"Why have you..." he winced, "been searching..." he winced again "for me?" asked Rai.

"Because, if you are anything like your grandfather, you are a major threat to my plans." answered Seto.

"Plans?" he winced.

"Yes. I will rule the universe, by destroying all the worlds. Tell me, do you know of what happened when Ansem and Sora fought?" asked Seto.

"Yes." he winced, "Sora and Goofy and Donald destroyed him, and sealed Kingdom Hearts." he winced yet again.

"And do you know what was in Kingdom Hearts?"

"Then you know nothing. And one who knows nothing, can understand nothing. So there is no point in explaining it to you. But... did you ever get a description of the battle? Did you ever wonder how hard it was for Ansem to be defeated?"

"Why would you, or I care? What does Ansem have to do with you?" asked Rai, wincing again.

"Ansem!? What does Ansem have to do with me!? Do none know!? Do none know that Ansem had a son, one that he kept almost secret, and taught his own ways to!?"

"What? A son?" he winced, "But... why does that matter?"

"Are you really that thick? Why would I state it, if it were not I who was the son? I am the heir to Ansem, the one who should be the ruler of the universe! But I will not fail like him. That is why I needed to capture you, as soon as Andre reported you. By eliminating you, my most dangerous enemy will be no more. Or maybe you are not as dangerous as I give you credit for? After all, it was awfully easy to inflict that wound on you."

"You're all talk. You were just lucky with that strike. Caught me off guard."

"Is that so? Well then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a battle? Me against you? Then we will see who is all talk. I will destroy you... and get rid of my big threat. Then nothing will stop me from ruling the universe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Seto.

Rai slowly stood. Still grasping his side with one hand, and holding his keyblade in the other. Seto drew his two swords. The battle was about to begin...


	13. Seto and Rai Fight

"Beware, I will show no mercy." warned Seto.

"Were you expecting me to think you would? I won't either." said Rai.

They just looked into each others eyes for a few, tense moments. Then, Rai swung, but Seto easily parried. Rai swung again and again, but nothing he did could even phase Seto.

"Is that the best you can do?" mocked Seto.

Then Rai did a no-handed cartwheel in slow motion (Matrix style), and landed a blow with his blade to Seto's shoulder.

"Gaah! You little brat!" yelled Seto.

Seto then did multiple slashes with his sword, so that they looked like a blur. Rai was only able to block a couple of them, and he backed up some with several more gashes (added to the one in his side).

Then Rai attacked again, but Seto blocked. Their swords stayed locked for several moments, and then Seto kicked Rai in the chest, sending Rai flying backwards. Rai began to get up, but Seto leapt towards him, blades ready for the kill. But Rai was able to just barely roll out of the way, as the blades sank into the ground where he had been milliseconds earlier. He kicked up at Seto, sending him flying backwards, but only one of his swords went with him. The other remained in the ground, and Rai picked it up and threw it aside.

"Now it's more even." said Rai.

Seto sprang up, and their swords locked again. Then Seto kicked at Rai again, sending Rai backwards, and Seto pulled a knife out of one of his boots. He hurled it at Rai, and Rai only barely moved his head, as the knife hurled past in 'Matrix style'.

Then Rai and Seto jumped at each other at the same, one foot extended on each, and they both were about to kick each other (yet again Matrix style). But the only thing either of them hit was the hand holding their weapons, and they both fell to the ground weaponless. Their weapons were lying too far away to try and grab without fear of being attacked by the other.

They jumped to their feet, and Rai kicked out at Seto. But Seto blocked with his arm, and punched with his other. Rai blocked this with his arm. They did this very fast. They continued going on like this for a while, one attacking, the other blocking and then attacking, and so on, sometimes landing a blow. Then Rai kicked Seto to the floor, and leaped to kick Seto in the head. But Seto grabbed the foot before it touched his face, and threw Rai to the floor. Rai tried to punch Seto, but Seto pulled a knife out of his other boot, and thrust it into Rai's arm.

"Auuggghhhh!" yelled Rai.

Seto kicked Rai back, grabbed his sword, and brought it down on Rai. But Rai rolled out of the way, pulled the knife out of his arm, and jabbed it into Seto's foot. Seto recoiled in pain, and looked down at Rai. But Rai was gone. Seto looked around, and saw Rai, with his keyblade, standing over by a large cord. Rai swung, and cut the cord in two, causing steam to fill the room. It was hard to see two feet in front of you. When the smoke finally cleared, Rai was nowhere to be seen.

"You coward!" yelled Seto.

*****

"Yo Donald. How are we gonna get out of this situation?" asked Murfy.

"How the heck should I know!?" answered Donald.

"Be quiet!" warned a Hoodlum.

"What about Rai?" asked Goofy.

"He can take care of himself." said Donald.

"And what about us?" said Murfy.

"Rayman, do these machines have any weaknesses you're aware of?" asked Donald.

"Uhh... yeah!" exclaimed Rayman.

"Keep it down and march!" warned the Hoodlum again.

"Yeah. If you hit the center enough, it'll explode." said Rayman.

"Great. And how are we supposed to do that?" said Murfy.

"You create a diversion, and we'll head for the main machine. Once we blow it up, there'll be too much havoc for them to worry about us!" answered Rayman.

"I said, shut up!" growled the Hoodlum.

"Okay, on the count of 3. 1... 2... 3!" counted Rayman.


	14. Lirael

Rai was quickly crawling through the vent. As soon as he had sliced the cord, he had jumped up to an overhead ventilation shaft, knowing he had not the skill to destroy Seto now.

Now that he was not in the midst of battle, the pain of his wounds was quickly returning. He had no bandages or anything to stop the blood- flow, so blood was currently leaking onto the cold metallic floor.

He reached a vent, and looked down through the slits. The corridor below was deserted. He stood back, and kicked the vent out. A loud clanging was heard, and Rai shrank back in case someone came. He waited for a few minutes, but no one came. He decided to chance it, so he dropped down to the floor. But almost as soon as his feet had touched the ground, he found himself surrounded by Heartless.

"Crap! I forgot they can become "one with the floor," so to speak." said Rai.

He winced from some of the pain of his wounds, then drew his keyblade. The Heartless took a step forward, all except for one.

"Strange. Why isn't that one getting ready to attack? But I can't worry about that now." thought Rai.

Then one of the Heartless leaped, but before Rai could dispatch it, it crumpled to the ground.

"What the!?"

But he had no time to investigate. The rest attacked, and Rai struck most of them to the ground, but a couple also crumpled to the ground like the first. Once they were all lying on the floor, a dark pool of black blood about the bodies, Rai looked 'round. There. It was the Heartless that hadn't moved before. And it was holding... a gun? The dead Heartless disappeared into nothingness, and Rai walked up to the Heartless.

"Ren? Is that you?" asked Rai.

The Heartless shook its head.

"I wondered what had happened to you. Sorry we left you on the ship. I was going to come back and get you after we had scouted the area, but we kinda got held up." explained Rai, smiling cheekily. "Sorry."

The Heartless just looked at Rai.

"You know, once we get out of here, I'm gonna teach you how to talk. I'd ask where you got the gun, but we'd better get out of here."

Rai picked up the small Ren, and ran down the corridor. They went down many hallways, trying to find a way out, when Rai heard something. It sounded like someone was pounding on a door. Rai went down the hall, trying to find the door the sound was coming from. This was not easy however, as there was quite a few doors in that hallway. Finally, he found the door (at least he though it was the right one), and he tried to push it open. Nothing happened. He saw a control panel by the door, and he opened it.

"Please input the password." said a electronic female voice.

Rai thought for a moment, then typed in a few letters: Seto Rules The Universe

"Password recognized." said the electronic female voice.

"What a conceded jerk that Seto is." Rai muttered.

The door flew open, and Rai stared inside. There was a young female, not past Rai's own age. She had beautiful brown hair, which hang down to her shoulders, and green eyes. She wore a black shirt and pants, with black boots to match. She was crying.

"Hey, what's the matter? Were you the one banging on the door a few moments ago?" asked Rai.

"W-what?" the girl looked up, and her eyes widened. "Y-you're with the Heartless!"

Rai looked down and realized he was still holding Ren. Ren looked back at him, and would've given him a cheeky grin if he had a mouth. Rai dropped Ren to the ground, and Ren looked up angrily at him and rubbed his head.

"He's... not a regular Heartless. A-heh." Rai said, cheekily smiling again.

"But then, if you're not with the Heartless, why are you on Kaiba's ship?" asked the girl.

"Kaiba?" said Rai.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Seto Kaiba is." said the girl.

"Oh, Seto. I didn't know his last name was Kaiba." said Rai.

"It is. But you haven't answered my question." said the girl.

"Oh! Well, me and my friends were captured by Andre and his Hoodlums down on the planet below us, and Andre said that Seto wanted me. So he sent me here, where I met Kaiba. Then Kaiba and I battled each other, and I ran after a while, and here I am." answered Rai.

"So that explains why you're so beat up." said the girl.

"Hey! I hurt him too!" said Rai angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I'm Lirael. I was captured by Kaiba back on my home planet, Hollow Bastion. He took it over a few months ago, and he used me to force my father to tell him information he wants." said Lirael.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your father okay?" asked Rai sypathetically.

"I'm sorry." said Lirael, wiping the tears from her eyes. "My father gave the information, and then Kaiba killed him, and my mother. I hope my sister Georgia got away. Kaiba didn't want to kill me, because he said I was too beautiful. Damn him! Everyone thinks I'm just body. But I'm not! I have a brain too you know! And I'm not bad with a gun."

"Hey, give me that." Rai took Ren's gun and handed it to Lirael. "Here you go. You'll be needing it."

"What?" asked Lirael.

"Hey, you know of any ships nearby?" asked Rai.

"Um, yes... I think so..."

"Great! Let's go!"

Rai picked Ren up again (Lirael looked doubtfully at the small Heartless), grabbed Lirael's hand, and started leading them down the dimly lit corridor.


	15. Vincent Rownadow

"Now listen. I want the boy, alive. They say you are the best bounty hunter around, but correct me if I am wrong, is not most of your bounty dead when you turn them in?" asked Seto.

"That is correct," answered the bounty hunter.

The bounty hunter was clothed mostly in black, with a red cape that had short sleeves with it. He wore long black boots, that were gold tipped, and had a ring of gold just above the heels. His long, black hair was quietly rustling around because of the breeze from the ventilation shaft. He also had a red headband. On his right hand was a no-fingered green glove, keeping close to his pistol resting in its holster. His left arm however, was a robotic gold arm from the elbow down.

"Where did you get that from anyway?" asked Seto, pointing at the robotic arm.

"From the only prey to ever have escaped me. Got it ten years ago. The kid shot off the arm." Answered the bounty hunter.

Seto eyes widened for a split second. "Might I ask your name?"

"Name's Vincent. Vincent Rownadow."

The eyes widened for another split second. "I see. yes, well, be warned, this is no ordinary boy. He is the chosen one's grandchild, and not one to be taken lightly." warned Seto.

"I don't believe in all that, 'chosen one' crap. I doubt the whole Kingdom Hearts thing ever really happened, and that there ever even was a 'Sora', or 'Ansem'." said Vincent.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You'd better bring back that boy soon. I'm deducting one munny a day.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. You are dismissed." said Seto, pointing towards the door.

"You seem awfully familiar." muttered the bounty hunter as he walked off.

*****

"Hey moron! Over here!" yelled Murfy, sticking his tongue out. He was hovering ten feet in front of one of the Hoodlums.

"Why you little!" roared the Hoodlum in a rage, swiping at Murfy.

But Murfy dodged the hand each time it swiped at him, making the Hoodlum angrier and angrier.

Meanwhile, Rayman had hit the Hoodlum behind him with his hands (they were tied together), and then jumped up, stood on his tied hands, and thrust his two feet at two different Hoodlums, knocking them unconscious.

Donald had Goofy bite the rope binding his hands in two, and then he had untied Goofy's. Then Goofy knocked several Hoodlums unconscious with his shield, and Donald fried the rest with his 'Firaga' spell.

Globox was cowering on the ground, muttering, "I'm a lover, not a fighter!" at that time.

Murfy was still buzzing around the first Hoodlum's head, and the Hoodlum seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

Then he keeled over to the floor from a blow in the back of the head by Rayman.

Murfy then went over and untied Rayman's hands. "They really should've tied my wings and made me walk. Tying the rope to my head made it easy for me to escape, because those oafs have slippery hands. Heh heh. Oh, by the way, could you get this rope off my neck?" said Murfy.

Globox then stood up. "Oops!" he said, as he knocked one of the unconscious Hoodlums off the walkway.

It fell down, down, until it crashed onto the head of another Hoodlum, who was carrying a small box. The box flew from the Hoodlums hands, and hit a lever on a machine.

"This machine will self-destruct in team minus ten seconds," said an electronic female voice (not the same one from Seto's ship though).

Everyone angrily glared at Globox.

"A-heh. Sorry." he murmured.

Then they all jumped off the walkway, down some twenty feet to the ground.

"Ow!" yelled Globox, who had fallen onto his face.

Then Rayman helped Globox up, and everyone ran away from the machine (which was down to team minus five seconds).

They ran down a narrow wooden walkway now, suspended over a burning pool of lava, just in time to hear the sound of an explosion from behind.

"Ain't that original." muttered Murfy, talking about the lava.

But when the machine had blown, that had set off a chain reaction, and all the machines started to blow. Too bad the machines eventually led to the 'mother' machine.

"Hey Rayman, what will happen when the 'mother' machine explodes?' Donald asked.

Everyone had now stopped.

"Well, all the lava will rise up, and the volcano we're in will blow." answered Rayman.

"Okay." said Donald.

They all just stood there for a minute, until the significance of this statement sunk in.

"Isn't it bad that we're standing over lava then?" asked Goofy.

Everyone gulped, and Globox whispered, "Why me?"

Then all of a sudden, the lava below them started to rise, and then the walkway they were on was rising quickly.

The camera was now right over our hero's head, and Donald looked up and yelled, "Rai!" as they met the screen and slowly dissolved into black. The black was seen to be the pupil of Rai's left eye, as the camera slowly backed away, showing half of his body, some of Ren, who he is still carrying, and some of Lirael behind him.

"My friends are in trouble." said Rai quietly, his eyes wide.


	16. Lirael's Aim

"What!?" asked Lirael loudly.

"Forget it. Where are those ships of yours?" asked Rai.

"I can't remember... I..."

"You don't remember!? You said you knew!" yelled Rai.

"Well, I..."

"There they are! Shoot 'em! Shoot 'em!" hollered a voice from behind.

Rai and Lirael swirled around. There was two guards, men in blue full- body suits, and with black visors on the head. They also held what looked like machine-guns.

"Remember, don't kill the boy. Seto wants him. The other two are fare game however." said the voice of Vincent, as he stepped 'round the corner.

First it showed Ren, and his eyes were as large as saucers. Rai and Lirael's eyes also were large.

"Who are you!?" cried Rai.

"I'm the bounty hunter, and you're the prey." answered Vincent.

Then Rai and Lirael turned and fled. They were followed closely by gun-fire.

"You idiots! Why can you never hit anything!?" yelled Vincent, as Rai and Lirael turned the corner.

Vincent and the guards ran after Rai and Lirael, as they came around the corner, one of the guards dropped to the floor, some blood oozing onto the floor. Lirael blew the steam from her pistol, and Rai and her turned another corner. They ran up that corridor, turned a corner, and there was the second guard. He dropped to the floor from another bullet, courtesy of Lirael. They continued running, and ran into a dead end.

"Crap!" yelled Rai. He tried to open the door blocking the way, but to no avail.

They ran back the other way, but ducked back, Rai barely dodging a shot from Vincent. Then Rai jumped back into the corridor.

"Rai! What are you doing!?" yelled Lirael.

"You have any better ideas!?" replied Rai.

Vincent fired several shots in rapid succession, Rai deflecting them all with his keyblade.

"Argh!" cried Rai, dropping the blade. Vincent had shot him in the hand. Rai looked at his hand, and blood was dripping out. Then, in slow motion, a bullet was seen heading straight for Rai's forehead. But there was three shots in the air. One was Vincent's. As for the other to, one was heading to the wall, parallel to Rai's face, the other, somewhere near Vincent. Then Vincent's bullet and the other one closest to Rai hit each other, an inch in front of Rai's face. They fell to the ground harmless. Everything was now back in normal motion, and Vincent's gun went flying from his hand.

Rai and Lirael (Rai still carrying Ren, who looks very jostled.), ran down the hallway now in front of them (behind the locked doorway), Vincent cursing and picking his gun back up behind them.

"The ships!?" said Rai.

"Err... this way!" announced Lirael, and they pushed open a door. They were greeted by the surprised faces of many cooks with big white hats and white clothing, surrounded by a kitchen and the stuff going along with it. They cooks looked very surprised to see a boy who looked like he had been through a natural disaster, carrying a Heartless, and followed by a girl holding a pistol.

"Uhh... wrong door." said Lirael. They slowly closed the door.

They ran a few paces down, and opened another door.

"This is it." said Lirael. A bullet whizzed past her hair.

"Come back here!" cried Vincent.

Rai, Ren, and Lirael ran into the hall, and Lirael closed the door, and barricaded it with a long wooden board that was on the floor. The hall was very messy. They ran down the hall, turned a few corners, and opened another door. They stepped out into a huge hangar bay, with about two or three gigantic ships, and five or six small ships. Rai, Ren, and Lirael headed for the nearest small ship, pushed past a few guards who had no idea what was going on, and ran up to the cockpit. Rai quickly pressed a few buttons, and the ship prepared to leave. A bullet crashed through the windshield, and Rai looked at the door they had entered the hangar bay from, and saw Vincent. The ship turned towards the exit, and blasted out, the sound of Vincent's curses following them.


	17. Vincent's Ship

"There! There they are!" cried Rai, pointing at an erupting volcano. Donald, Goofy, Rayman, Globox, and Murfy were sliding down a river of lava on the volcano's side. Rai steered the ship towards them, and Donald noticed the ship.

"Guys look! A ship!" cried Donald.

"Let's hope it's on our side!" said Rayman.

The ship grew nearer and nearer, and a door opened on its side. "Jump in!" cried someone from inside.

They didn't stick around to debate, they all jumped in, right before their wooden walkway burned down to a crisp, and sank beneath the lava.

"Hey guys! Good thing we came along." said Rai.

"Rai!" cried Donald.

"Rai!" cried Goofy.

"You guys okay? What did you do to cause that?" asked Rai.

"Don't worry about that. Looks like you've been through quite an ordeal. And you found Ren." Donald said that with much less enthusiasm, "And who's she?"

"This is Lirael. I saved her." answered Rai.

"And I saved you." Lirael reminded him.

"She sure is a looker, ain't she." whispered Donald to Rai. Lirael seemed to hear this, and Donald found himself on the floor of the ship with a red hand-print on his face.

"Where to now?" asked Rayman.

"Huh?" said Rai.

"We're coming with you of course. We couldn't leave you guys now. And we destroyed Andre's factory, so the planet is safe now." said Rayman.

As he said that a small ship flew in front of their windshield, with Andre inside. "You haven't seen the last of me, Rayman!" declared the dark lum, and he flew off in his ship.

"Maybe not, but I have a feeling we won't see him for quite some time." said Rayman, smiling.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently from a hit in the rear by a projectile. Rai looked at the rear view screen, and he saw Vincent waving from his own ship.

"Hello. Bet you didn't count on seeing me again soon." said Vincent with a smirk. "But I never let my prey get away." Vincent pressed a button, and another missile hit the ship.

"Great." said Rai.

Then Rai went hurtling back down towards the ground, causing Vincent's eyes to widen a bit. "Impressive. The kid has more guts then I first thought. But I never let my prey get away."

Rai went hurtling towards the ground, about to hit the lava, went he turned ninety degrees, and skimmed over the surface. He was being closely pursued by Vincent. They were zooming low over a desert area. To their right was a canyon. Rai dived into it, narrowly missing a large jut out of the cliff wall. Vincent followed, but his ship was bigger than Rai's, and he bumped the cliff wall and was forced to turn the ship vertically. They zoomed through the canyon, barely missing juts out of the wall and narrow bridges crossing the canyon. Vincent fired, and a bridge crumbled and fell down the canyon, bouncing into the walls as Vincent raced over.

Rai found that he had rear guns, and he fired at Vincent, Vincent being caught off guard by the attack, and he halted for a second, then quickly sped up again, flipping his shields on.

Rai did the same.

They raced on, and then Rai saw that the canyon got very narrow, too narrow for Vincent's ship. Rai sped through, but Vincent's eyes widened a lot, and he pressed upwards, scratching the underbelly of the ship on the rocky surface. Rai exited the canyon, pivoted around, and fired at Vincent's shield generators, destroying the shield, and then he shot Vincent's engines, and Vincent crashed into the ground. Rai sped off the world, asked Donald to input the coordinates for Traverse Town, and the warped away.

Meanwhile, Vincent crawled out of his ship. "Damn that kid. He's better that I thought. But I never let my prey get away. Damn. But this will take a while to fix. I don't care if Seto wants him alive. That boy's going to pay."


	18. Sora's Death

"Hey Donald, why did you yell my name like that before, when the Hoodlums were pulling me away?" Rai asked Donald. The others were snoozing. "I mean, I know we're friends, but we haven't really known each other that long."

"You did too." said Donald.

"Stop being stubborn, and just answer the question!" said Rai. Goofy turned over and snorted.

"Because... Well it's because..." Donald said, and then he gave a sigh. "Because it was like losing Sora all over again."

Rai stared at him. "What? But... Gramps just died of old age... that's not exactly losing him." said Rai.

"You don't... know?" said Donald softly.

"Know what?"

Donald sighed again. "Might as well tell you now, instead of waiting for your father to tell you. Well, to start off, Sora didn't die of old age. He..." Donald's voice caught. "He..."

"What? Donald, I didn't know you had a soft side." joked Rai.

"This ain't funny kid! What I'm trying to say is... Well, Sora, Riku, Goofy and I were on a mission to help save a planet called Earth. See, this Seto you fought is not as young as he appears. He's older than your parents. That's what he wanted from the world. It stopped him from physically getting any older. But that's not the point. As I was saying, we were on a mission to Earth..."

Donald's story is shown on the screen.

The scene looks like one from WWII, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were crawling along on the battlefield.

"Donald!" hollered Sora over the sound of the battle going on around them. Sora is now in his mid-thirties. "Where's Riku!?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen him since the last bunker!" answered Donald.

"Look, I'm going in! The crystal is just beyond this hill, in the top and center of the tower! If I can get to it before Seto, we might have a chance!" yelled Sora.

"We're coming with you!" shouted Donald.

"No! Then we stand more chance of being seen and hit!" hollered Sora.

With that Sora leapt up and sprinted towards a now visible tower that was a couple yards in front of him. Suddenly, he found Heartless blocking the way, but he held up his hand while still running and shouted: "Thundaga!" The Heartless exploded from the searing thunderbolts, and Sora kept running. He ran into the tower, up several flights of stairs, and into a large, circular room. There in the center was a large crystal on a pedestal. But before he could get to it, he was thrown against the wall.

_FFIX: Wicked Melody plays_

Then Seto comes out from where the stairs ended, and he had a large sword, one the size of Sephiroth's. He was looking at the crystal with a funny gleam in his eyes, but Sora leapt up and cut a deep gash in his shoulder (the same one that Rai slashed later). Seto swirled around, bringing his sword with him, hoping to make short work of his attacker, but Sora brought the sword into a lock with his keyblade. Seto frowned with hate at him, and swung the sword several more times, Sora blocking them all. Then Seto stopped, and Sora took a mighty swing, cutting Seto's blade in two. Seto was flung to the floor from a kick from Sora, and Sora swung the keyblade right for Seto's face. Seto barely moved his head, then he grasped the broken sword part with the end of the blade on it, and thrust it into Sora's chest. Sora took a few steps backward, eyes wide. He looked down, grasped the broken sword, and pulled it out. Blood spilled forth, and Sora fell to his knees, eyes still wide. Seto walked around him, grasped the crystal, grabbed the two sword parts, and walked down the stairs, Sora still on his knees. Then Sora fell face first to the floor. Donald and Goofy came up at that moment, the sound of Seto's ship blasting off from outside.

_Music fades out_

"Sora! Sora!? Don't be dead! You can't be dead! Sora!? Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Donald.

The scene changed back to Donald and Rai sitting in the ship. Rai was wide eyed, between horror and tradgedy.

"I-I never knew..."

"Now you do." said Donald simply.

Donald turned away, and the talking ceased. But Rai was almost positive that he heard sniffing, and he saw Donald's hands wipe something away from his face, what Rai thought to be tears.


	19. Gaia

"Should we wake them yet?" asked Rai as Donald landed the Gummi onto the Gummi pad.

"No, let them sleep a bit longer." answered Donald.

Donald opened the hatch, and stepped outside. Rai was about to, but he saw Ren wake up, so he waited for the Heartless to follow. Once they were out too, Donald, Rai, and Ren started to search for Sid and Leon. The city was very busy outside the Gummi hangar, people were running around everywhere, and several were fixing the buildings the Darkside and Guard Armor had wrecked. Rai found what he thought he remembered to be Sid's shop, and he went in.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sid!" yelled Rai, happy to see the old man.

"Yea, that's my name." said Sid, then he looked closer at Rai. "Rai! And Donald and that... Heartless thing..."

"His name is Ren, and don't talk about him like that. It'll hurt his feelings." said Rai.

"Sorry. But where's Goofy? He didn't..." started Sid.

"No! Oh, no. He's just snoozing on the Gummi with a few new friends of ours." answered Donald.

"Alrighty." said Sid.

"So, how's your leg?" asked Rai.

"Oh, it's okay. That Leon fellow rushed me straight to the hospital after he saw the Guard Armor explode in the sky."

"What happened to Leon?" said Donald.

"Well, he came to check on me a few times, and then he stopped once I got out of the hospital. I haven't seen him since a week ago, when he needed new Gummi parts so he could go to this world... uh... Gaia I think he called it." said Sid.

"Gaia? Hmmm... Did he say why?" asked Rai.

"Well, I think it was because he wanted to check up on some old friends of his." answered Sid.

"Whadaya say Donald? How bout we go there next?" said Rai.

"Hey! Hold on a sec! It's dangerous there I hear." warned Sid.

"Hey, I fought Seto."

"It shows." said sid.

"That's not what I meant! I fought him, and I'm still alive!" said Rai angrily.

"Whoa! Cool down kid, I'm just concerned for you guys. Don't want'cha to get hurt." said Sid.

"Well, we can manage. You have the Gummi piece to get us to Gaia?" asked Rai.

"Yeah, but it'll cost ya. This is a rare one. And you never payed me before neither." said Sid.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Donald, why don't you go check up on the others?" said Rai. Donald left. "Put it on his tab." said Rai, referring to Donald.

Sid handed the Gummi over to Rai, and Rai and Ren went after Donald. When they got to the ship, they found the others just awaking. "Hey guys! We're going to a new planet!" announced Rai.

The others looked at him, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Then Rai took out the old Gummi piece, inputted the new one, and navigated the Gummi ship out of the hangar, tipping the person who was watching the Gummis. Then he punched the warp drive, and the zoomed into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, back at Sid's shop...

A strange man entered Sid's shop. He was wearing a red cape, and had a metallic arm. "Have you seen a kid, around thirteen years old, probably with a girl and a Heartless?" asked the man.

"Maybe. What business would you be having with them?" said Sid in reply.

"I... have something of theirs. I saw them drop it, but they went off too fast for me to give it to them." said the man, giving a barely noticeable smirk. Sid wished he could see the man's eyes, but the man kept them hidden.

"Nope. Haven't seen 'em."

The man instantly took hold of his pistol, and aimed it at Sid's head. "I don't believe you." said the man.

"T-they... went..." Sid sighed. "To Gaia."

"Thanks." said the man, putting away his gun. The man left, tossing a coin at Sid. Sid took it, but noticed a little light on it.

"Oh no!" Sid cried, dropping the coin and running out his back door. He was barely ten feet away when his shop went up with a bang. He would've gotten farther if it weren't for his broken leg. He was thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion, and when he looked back, there was only a smouldering pile of ashes left of his shop. He heard the man laughing as the man walked slowly away, not noticing the terrified Sid.


	20. Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Quina

"We're here!" exclaimed Donald as the Gummi touched ground.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" said Goofy sleepily.

"I'm not talking, I'm exclaiming! And, we're here!" said Donald again.

Everyone woke up, and walked out of the ship, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. They were in a grassy area, about a mile or two from a mountain range, and a cave. "Where are we?" asked Globox.

"This is Gaia. A friend of ours named Leon is supposed to be here." answered Donald.

Then, they heard the sound of a something shrieking in a death scream, coming from behind the ship. They all looked back, and saw some strange shapes in the distance. It was impossible to make out what they were. Then four shapes started running, towards Rai and company it seemed...

"Whoa! Hold it guys! These might be more monsters." said one of the people as they reached Rai's (well, Donald's really) ship. The speaker was a male, with blonde hair almost reaching his shoulders. He wore clothing that was a bit strange, a blue vest thing, a belt that was so long he had to tie it in a knot to keep it on, blue pants, and greyish boots. He also had a brown monkey tail and black gloves. He had a large dagger (not quite big enough to be a sword, but almost there) by his side, which he drew.

"Who are you? I warn you, we will attack at the slightest sign of attack from you." said another figure, standing by the first. This one had the voice of a female, wore mostly red clothing, had long ears, long rat tail, white long hair, and a fancy spear grasped in her hand.

"Uh... um..." started Rai.

"We don't have to tell you! Who are you to come and threaten us!? What'd we do to you!?" asked Donald angrily.

The rat person pointed her spear at Donald. "I'd hold my tongue if I were you."

"Freya! Hold up! I don't think they're bad people." said the monkey- tailed person.

"Zidane, we can trust no one out here." said Freya, the rat faced one.

"Hey, you don't seem to have a problem with Quina." said Zidane, gesturing at a strange creature behind him. It had a baggy pink shirt, with a white bottom that covered it's legs. It had small brown shoes too. It wore a cook hat, and had a white face, with white eyes and four pointed stars around the eyes. It had a long pink tongue that went down to mid- chest. It held a big fork.

"I never said I really approved of Quina either." said Freya.

"Com'on Freya, Quina's nice, and these people don't look mean." said a person the size of a young boy. This person had a round, black, featureless face, with oval-shaped glowing yellow eyes (kinda like a Heartless). He had a blue shirt, mahogany colored gloves and shoes, a big belt, and white and green striped pants. He had a big long hat that bent over behind him and was old and worn, brown, and had a mahogany colored band around it near the brim.

"I just don't agree Vivi." said Freya.

"Look, we just arrived here in our Gummi ship, because we were trying to find a friend of ours who came here looking for some friends of his. His name is Leon. Do you know him?" asked Rai.

"No." said Zidane.

"We come from Traverse Town. Ever been there?" asked Rai.

"No... and what's a Gummi ship?"

"This right here of course." said Rai, gesturing at the Gummi.

Zidane, Freya, Quina, and Vivi just looked at him, then the Gummi, then back at him.

"Uh... Rai? I don't think they're aware of the other worlds." whispered Rayman into Rai's ear.

"Soooo... where are you guys going?" said Rai, trying to become friends.

"We're heading for Burmecia. Freya's worried that Queen Brahne might attack, and I think Dagger might have gone this way." answered Zidane.

"Uh-huh. Well, can we help? I'm sure we can be of assistance." said Rai.

"No! I don't like rat-face over there." said Donald.

Freya pointed her spear at Donald again. "You don't know when to quit do you Donald?" said Rai.

"Hey, uh... this sounds dangerous, so me and Murfy will just stay and watch the ship." said Globox.

"This doesn't look like my show either." said Rayman.

"Okay. You guys stay here. We'll be back." said Rai.

"Does the duck have to come?" asked Freya.

"Yeah. Just ignore him." said Rai.

"Hey! Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!" said Donald indignantly.

"We're wasting time. Let's go to Burmecia, and fast!" said Zidane.

And so Globox, Murfy, and Rayman stayed by the ship, and Rai, Donald, Goofy, Zidane, Quina, Vivi, and Freya headed towards the cave ahead, awaiting whatever fate had in store for them.


	21. Gizamaluke Grotto

They came running up to the entrance of Gizamaluke Grotto, and right in front of the steps leading into the cave, were two guards who looked a lot like Freya lying on the ground lifeless.

Freya ran over, "No...!" she cried, running over and kneeling beside one. "Come on! Get up!" She ran over to the other and kneeled down. "Dammit! Say something!"

"Oh, man..." said Zidane quietly.

"What happened here?" said Rai.

"The black mages! Who are they!?" cried Freya.

"U-Um..." started Vivi.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything." said Zidane, calming Vivi down.

"Vivi, aren't they your - ! The king might be in danger! Come on!" exclaimed Freya, leaping to her feet and running into the Grotto.

"I sure hope Dagger didn't come here..." said Zidane, also running into the Grotto followed closely by Vivi and Quina.

"Who's Dagger?" said Rai out loud, also running into the Grotto, followed by Goofy and Donald.

Once inside, they noticed a wounded Burmecian (people like Freya) soldier, lying a few feet from another arched doorway. Zidane ran over to him. "Hey, are you alright!?"

"...Black mages... Couldn't do anything." said the guard weakly.

"We're here to help. We're on our way to Burmecia." said Zidane.

"Ugh... I'm done for. Take this bell, and... go to Burmecia... The black mages... took our bells... The king's in... palace... Please protec..." the wounded soldier was barely able to mutter that, then he slumped over and died.

"Hey! I'll protect him. Don't worry." said Zidane, picking up a bell the soldier had held up to him.

"This should open the door." said Zidane, ringing the bell. Sure enough, the door creaked open. They all ran through, greeted by a horrible sight. Three black mages, which looked like Vivi, only taller and older, were yelling "KILL!" and one, who was in front of a Burmecian soldier shot him down with fire. Then two short jesters, one in striped red and white clothing, the other blue and white appeared from a dark hallway above, and jumped once in unison.

"Who is that?" said the blue.

"That, I don't know." said the red.

"I know I have seen the blonde boy somewhere before." said the blue.

"Somewhere before? I have not seen him. I know." said the red.

"Zorn and Thorn mumbled Zidane under his breath.

"I guess it is not important. Let's kill them." said Zorn, the blue one.

"Yes, kill him, shall we?" said Thorn, the red one.

Two of the black mages leaped down, firing fire from their finger- tips at Zidane and company. Rai leapt up and dispatched one with his keyblade, and Vivi destroyed the other with

"Thundaga."

"HEE! Savage monsters, they are!" cried Zorn.

"Run away!" cried Thorn. The two ran off. Then the group flew up the stairs, destroyed the other black mage, and picked up a bell from the corpse. Then they went back down the stairs, and into the main doorway, using the bell to open it. Inside was a huge bell, with a peculiar creature running around it. The creature was small, with peach fur, a big red nose, a big pom-pom on it's head, attached to a thin wiry thing coming out of it's head, and a purple vest.

"Darling! Can you hear me!? Darling! Please say something!" cried the creature.

"I didn't expect to see a moogle here. What's wrong?" asked Zidane, bending down to the creature.

"My husband! He's inside the bell! He's trapped! Kupo!" said the moogle, identified as Mogmi.

"You poor thing..." said Freya.

"How'd that happen?" asked Rai.

"We just held our wedding here. Then some scary clowns attacked us! I was so scared! Kupooo!" said Mogmi, very distressed.

"This bell's huge. I don't know if we can lift it." said Zidane.

"Hmm..." said Freya.

"No, please! Huh?" said Mogmi, approaching Vivi. She sniffed him, going around him in circles.

"H-Hello. Um..." said Vivi, a bit startled.

"Oh! Oh! Wait... Yeah! It's you! I know you! I know you! I know you! I know you! I know you! Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um... Hey, hey, hey! You have Kupo Nut?" said Mogmi.

"Y-Yeah... I got one in Lindblum." said Vivi nervously.

"Really!? Really!? Really!? Really!? C-Can I have it?" said Mogmi, excited.

"Y-yeah..." said Vivi, taking out the nut.

"Kupooo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Mogmi, snatching the Kupo Nut and running up to the bell. "Darling! Darling! I have yummy Kupo Nut!" said Mogmi, waving the nut around.

The bell crashed over, and out came another moogle, without a vest. "Darling!"

"Kupooo! I love Kupo nuts!" yelled the new moogle, grabbing the nut and running into a nearby door.

"Darling! Where are you going!? U-um, thank you!" thanked Mogmi, running off after her husband. "Darling!"

"What a crazy couple..." muttered Zidane, picking up another bell, and entering the room the moolges had run into followed by the rest. There was the two moogles, hugging each other.

"Thanks again! Now we can go on our honeymoon!" said Mogmi.

"You're welcome." said Vivi.

They began to leave, but were stopped by Moguta, Mogmi's husband. "Kupo! Wait!" he cried. He twisted a nearby statue around several times, crying "Kupo!" with each turn. Then he got something, and handed it to Zidane. "Take this, kupo!" said Moguta, giving Zidane the Holy Bell. "Give me Kupo Nuts again, okay, kupo? I'm kupo for Kupo Nuts!" He ran back to his wife.

They left, and entered another nearby door using the bell, entering a sewer like area. There was a Burmecian guard sitting wounded nearby. Freya ran up to him. "Are you alright!?"

Freya... Please be careful... Master Gizamaluke has gone mad. He's being controlled by some strange clowns." said the guard, dying right there.

"Why do they have to keep dying!?" cried Freya in distress. "Why!? Why!?"

Suddenly, out of a tunnel in the wall, a huge serpent dived into the water.

"I take it that's him!" yelled Donald.

"I'd have to agree!" yelled Rai.

"Here he comes!" cried Zidane, as the serpent burst out of the water.


	22. Dagger and Steiner

"Yo guys, this is really boring. Couldn't we just fly the ship around a bit?" said Murfy, looking extremely bored.

"Rai told us to stay here. Besides, they could come back at any moment." said Rayman.

"Yea, but... I don't think they'll be back anytime soon, and they probably won't come back this way. So we could just pick them up in this... Burmecia, and they'll never know." said Murfy with a mischievous grin.

"Well... okay." said Rayman. Then Rayman piloted the Gummi up, into the sky, and they flew around for a while, until Murfy complained that was boring too. "Hey Globox, hit that button over there." instructed Rayman.

"This one?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Globox pressed the button, and suddenly the ship started to go as fast as a jet at top speed. "WAAHHH!" cried Globox, but Rayman and Murfy were having the time of their lives. Eventually, it stopped, and they were going normal speed again. "Hey Rayman, what's this little gas tank, with the little 'E', and the arrow?" asked Globox.

"What?"

"Do you mean the... gas sign... that..." Rayman gulped. "Tells how much... gas is left?" Rayman barely squeaked out those last words.

Suddely, the ship stopped moving. Well, forwards anyway. It plummeted down, down, down, until it hit the ground, and skidded to a stop, hitting a tree. "POOF!" went the air-bags.

"Great! Just great! Now Rai's going to kill us!" cried Rayman, pushing away the air-bag, unbuckling himself, and jumping out of the car. The others jumped out, and Rayman was about to say more, when they heard something.

"Wow...! That cable car will take us to the summit. We're almost there, Steiner. Alexandria is just beyond the summit, right? I managed it without Zidane's help...!" said a female voice.

"You never needed him to begin with, Princess." said a male voice, apparently Steiner.

Rayman and his companions steeped out of the bushes, and in front of them was a small station for a cable car, and two people closest to them.

One was a girl, the Princess, who had black hair, red shoes and gloves, a orange full-body suit, and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath that. She also had a necklace, and brown eyes.

The other, Steiner, was a grey-eyed knight in full body armor with a long grey feather in his hat, and a big sword on his back.

"More ruffians! Ignore them Princess! They are too lowly to talk with y..." started Steiner.

"Steiner! I'm Dagger!" said Dagger (the Princess).

"Uh... hi. We, uh, are kinda lost, and we were wondering if you could help us. Hey, wait. Did you say your name was Dagger? Zidane said something about a Dagger person..." said Rayman.

"Zidane said something about me!? What'd he say!?" said Dagger excitedly.

"Well, he said he thought you might've gone through Gizamaluke Grotto. Looks likt he was wrong." answered Rayman.

"Oh. I never remember seeing you. Are you in Tantalus?" asked Dagger.

"Tantalus? No, we just met Zidane." said Rayman.

"Well, sure you can come with us." said Dagger.

"Dagger, I don't think..." started Steiner.

"Be quiet Steiner."

Steiner shut up.

"All aboard!" cried a conductor from the cable car.

"We'd better get on." said Dagger.

They ran up to the cable car, and went in. A lady came running up. "Wait! Wait for me!" cried the lady. She panted a bit. "I made it! Thank you for your kind words earlier." she said to Steiner.

"No, I thank you." said Steiner.

The lady looked a bit puzzled, but then they all sat down as the conductor cried, "Now departing!" and the cable car took off.

"Phew... I feel more relaxed now. And so do they apparently." said Dagger, looking over at Rayman, Globox, and Murfy, who were already fast asleep.

"That is understandable. Our journey from Lindblum was very tough. But... I still don't approve of those ruffians. But anyway... it was your white magic that helped me through the battles against all those monsters... your fortitude that got us past the obnoxious moogles in Chocobo's Forest... and finally, your idea to use gysahl pickles to get past the South Gate guards! I am throughly impressed by your intelligence and courage, Princess Garnet!" exclaimed Steiner.

"Steiner, you can't call me that." reminded Garnet.

"My apologies. I'm just not used to..."

"It's okay. I made lots of mistakes when Zidane taught me how to talk like this." said Garnet.

"That peasant had no manners whatsoever! Although... he did have some wit for a bumpkin, but... The way he spoke to you was simply unacceptable! I say good riddance." said Steiner.

"Oh, Steiner..." said Garnet.


	23. Scroop

Master Gizamaluke burst out of the water, and hit Quina to its (no one is sure what gender Quina is) feet. Then Gizamaluke fired a spray of water at the group, but they all were able to get away. The camera focuses on what Zidane is doing. Zidane has his two daggers in hand, one bigger than the other. He hurls the smaller one at Gizamaluke, who recoils back in pain. Then the camera focuses on Rai, who jumps onto Gizamaluke's back, and hits away at him. Gizamaluke flails around, and Rai is thrown into the sewer water with a splash. Vivi fires fire at Gizamaluke, Quina lays in a daze, Donald fires lightning, Goofy hits with his shield, and Freya jumps onto Gizamaluke's back, spear first, thrusting it deep into the reptile's scaly skin. Gizamaluke thrashes around more, throwing her back to the ground (not the water), but she takes the spear with her, and from the angle it came out it made the wound even worse. Then it shows Zidane again, who hurls his other knife, right into Gizamaluke's throat. Gizamaluke thrashes around insanely, almost injuring Rai who was climbing out of the water. Then he fell with a crash, his head and some of his body on the ground, the rest under water, and he remained there, lifeless. Zidane went over and pulled his daggers out, cleaned them in the water, and sheathed them again.

"Whoa. That was fun." said Donald sarcastically.

"Let's get outta here." said Rai.

The others agreed, and they quickly left the place. But, unbeknownst to them, a dark figure crept out of the shadows. He came into the light, and he was not a pretty sight. His lower body was that of a six-legged spider, and the upper half had two hands with crab-like claws. He had a rather muscular chest, and his face was bug-like, especially the eyes. They were yellow, with black pupils that looked like plus signs. He had two parts of grey hair, one hanging from either side of his head, a small brown hat, and he had a blue vest and blue waistband. His crab claws, face, the tips of his feet, and a area right underneath the waistband was red, and the rest (save the eyes) was black. He looked very menacing, and was currently up as far as his legs would go, making him about nine feet tall. Although normally, he bent his legs so that he would be eye level with a full grown man. He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his waistband.

"Scroop? Are you there?" said a voice from the talkie.

"Yes." said Scroop, the spider creature.

"Yeah, well, this is Myes of course, in the ship, but where the heck are you? You've been gone for far too long! Have you found the boy?" asked Myes from the walkie-talkie.

"I just did. He's traveling with the duck and dog like Seto said. But he's also with a monkey-tailed prat, rat-lady, black mage, and some strange, fat, cook thing." answered Scroop. He had a very raspy voice, as if it had been in an ashtray.

"Whatever. If he's traveling with the duck and dog, it's him. There's no walking ducks or dogs on this planet. Follow 'em, don't lose 'em!" commanded Myes from the talkie.

"Don't you give orders to me." said Scroop menacingly. "I thought I saw that metal-armed man. I tried to follow, but he got away. If I can get him out of the picture, we won't have to worry about him getting the boy instead of us. Seto promised a very handsome reward. But if you dare try to order me around again, you'll be getting much less than half of the booty. Am I clear?" said Scroop in his raspy voice.

"Y-yes... I await y-your orders." said Myes nervously.

"Just monitor my position. I'll let you know when to pick me up."

"Okay."

The talkies were turned off, and Scroop placed his back in his waitband. He then leaped, and he grappled onto the ceiling with his feet, which were that of a spiders, so he was able to walk on the ceiling. He scrambled along really quickly, out of the cave, then back to the ground, because of the clear blue sky overhead. He spotted Zidane, Rai and company about a mile ahead, barely visible because of the distance, and the fact that it was getting dark. "Heh heh. I only need that Myes to pick me up, then I slaughter him, get to Seto, and all the booty is mine. That Vincent will die soon enough. I'll not let him get in the way of my reward. Heh heh." laughed Scroop quietly, slinking away through the tall grass towards his prey.


	24. The Evil Kuja

The group had now reached Burmecia, and it was raining, as it always was in Burmecia, "Realm of Eternal Rain."

"So... this is Freya's home... A bit wet..." said Zidane.

"It's been five years... I've been away for so long. Not a night went by when I didn't dream about home. I can't believe I'm here... I am no longer the selfish child I was five years ago. The time has come to serve my kingdom as a Burmecian dragon knight once again!" exclaimed Freya.

"I'll do what I can to help!" said Zidane. The others all said they'd help too. They ran into the city, passing many broken down houses. Then they ran up some stairs, into another gate, and up another flight of stairs, but before they could reach the top, two adult Burmecians along with two Burmecian children almost ran straight into them.

"Who are you!? Are you in league with the black mages!?" cried the male Burmecian named Dan.

"No!" cried Zidane.

"You're lying! There's a black mage right behind you!" said Dan, pointing at Vivi.

"No! I didn't do anything! I would never hurt anyone!" cried Vivi.

"Lies!" cried Dan.

"He's telling the truth." said Freya.

"...Freya!?" said Dan.

"It's good to see you Dan." said Freya.

"Damn, I haven't seen you in years! Where've you been!? Actually, this isn't the best time to talk! We've gotta get out of here fast. There are black mages swarming all over this place." said Dan.

Dan and his family ran down the stairs, but Freya and company stayed put, and Dan ran back up to them. "What are you waiting for!?"

"Where is the king?" asked Freya.

"I don't know. I didn't see him in the palace. Well, I'm going. I've got my own family to worry about. Freya, forget about the king and get out of here! We're no match for those black mages!" said Dan, and then he ran off.

"I will protect my home and king at any cost. Let's go to the palace." said Freya. Then they ran up the stairs. In and out a few more broken down buildings, and up a few more flights of stairs, and they reached the palace. The door wouldn't budge. "Damn!" cried Freya, pounding on the door. Then she pricked up her ears, and jumped up onto a statue, onto a balcony, and into the palace, saying, "There's someone inside the palace! What are you waiting for? Get up here."

Zidane sighed. He then slowly made his way up, grumbling about how Freya made it look so easy. He got to the balcony, then turned to see how the others were doing on progress. They Rai was about to jump to the balcony with Zidane, but the others were going a lot slower. They finally made it up, except for Vivi, when he quickly moved his hand, and a laser bolt hit where it had been just before. Zidane and Rai (the others had already followed Freya, and were in the castle) looked to where the shot had come from, and saw a strange spidery creature, holding a laser gun, although Zidane had no idea what the weapon was.

"You're not getting away that easily." said Scroop, aiming for another shot.

Rai quickly leaped to the ground, and grabbed a shield from a dead Burmecian, then hurled it at Scroop. Scroop couldn't duck fast enough, and it sent him sprawling. Then Rai grabbed Vivi, jumped back up to Zidane, and then they both ran inside with the others. Scroop cursed, got up off the ground, pocketed his gun, and scurried up the statue as well. But he stopped short on the balcony, as he heard voices not belonging to his prey or his prey's friends. He decided to wait until they were gone.

Rai, Zidane, and the others were looking down into the palace from a balcony inside the castle, where a monstrously fat, ugly woman and a young brown haired human officer were conversing in the open roofed palace. Then a strange man approached. He had shoulder-length grey hair, with three grey feathers sticking upwards in it. He dressed in a shirt that showed his belly clearly, and he wore something that was almost a thong with a rear- cape coming out of it, going to the ground.

The camera zooms in on the fat lady, the female officer, and the "Mystery Man." "I find this rain quite pleasant... It feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory..." said the "Mystery Man."

"This is a great victory for us. Kuja, your black mages made this conquest so simple. My only concern now is finding the King of Burmecia. We must take care of him once and for all, and prevent these rats from ever rising up again. Beatrix, what's taking so long!?" said the fat woman.

"I don't know Your Majesty, Queen Brahne. I've ordered Zorn and Thorn to search the perimeter, but there's been no word so far. I will join them and lead the search right away." said the female officer, Beatrix.

"You're wasting your time." said Kuja, the "Mystery Man."

"What?" said Beatrix.

"Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake. They probably moved to the sandy tree house by now... So, you see, it's too late. The king has already turned tail and fled." said Kuja.

"Sandy tree house... Surely, you don't mean Cleyra!? It'll be quite difficult if they escaped to Cleyra." said Brahne.

"Cleyra... Unless we can get through that sandstorm, it will be impossible to attack them." said Beatrix.

"Sneaky little rats! Kuja, what do you think? Surely, with your powers, there must be something you can do." said Kuja.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will present you a marvelous display of my power. I am certain that you will be most pleased." said Kuja. Then he turned to Beatrix, "I was wondering if you could gather your troops near Cleyra. I'm certain those filthy rats will retaliate in full force, and my black mages may not be enough."

Now the camera is back with Rai, Zidane, and company. "Why that piece of..." said rai, jumping down and running towards them.

"Rai! No!" cried Donald.

But it was too late. Rai was up at the baddies. The others ran up behind them. "You! You'll pay for calling them filthy rats, and for destroying their home!" said Rai angrily.

"Ha ha ha. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly... To me, you are nothing more than insects." said Beatrix, pulling out a sword. The others tried to attack, but she deflected all their attacks. Then she cried, "Stock Break!" and slashed them all with her sword, and they all fell to the ground, incredibly weak.

"How ridiculously weak... Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?" said Beatrix.

Come, Beatrix. We must prepare to attack Cleyra." Said Brahne.

"Yes, Your Majesty." said Beatrix, and the two walked away.

Then Kuja approached the fallen heros. "Now, what do we have here...? Another filthy rat, and... Hmm... These boys could become a problem..." said Kuja, looking down at Rai and Zidane.

Then a great white dragon came down from the sky, and Kuja climbed on it in the pouring rain. The two flew off into the sun, Freya barely weak enough to look up at the retreating villain.

Rai was barely conscious, and he gave a start when he felt a sharp kick in the back. He turned slowly round to see who had kicked him, and found himself looking straight into a gun barrel.

"Hello boy... Seto wants you... and I'm the delivery boy." said the cold, raspy voice of bounty hunter Scroop, smiling a wicked grin down at him.


	25. The Trunk of Cleyra's Tree

Rai gulped. This guy meant business. He slowly stood, never taking his eyes off of Scroop, and Scroop never taking his eyes off him. But suddenly, Scroop went cross-eyed, his tongue stuck out, and he colapsed to the ground. Rai looked behind him, to see Lirael with a metal shield that she had apparently just hit Scroop over the head with. "Lirael!? I thought we left you at

Traverse Town!" said Rai in amazement.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." said Lirael with a smirk. She then tossed the shield aside.

"Well, I guess I have to thank you for stopping this spider dude. But he's still alive, so we'd best get out of here." said Rai, as the others slowly started to get up.

"So what now, people? They said they were going to Cleyra." said Zidane, getting to his feet.

"Then let's go!" cried Freya, getting to her feet and running towards the exit.

"She's a bit anxious. Hope she knows the way." said Zidane, running after her with the others at his heels.

Then Scroop slowly came back to consciousness. He pulled something out of his waistband, pressed a button on it, and put it back. Moments later, a small, open roofed ship (it looked like a small sailboat with rockets on the back) appeared in front of him. "You called?" said the voice of Myes. Myes was a small creature, only about three feet high, and he had no legs. He had two long arms with long fingers on the hands, and he walked on those. He had blue, almost slimy skin, and he had a red waistband near his rear. His round head was covered with oval-shaped eyeballs that stuck out on small little antennae. He could see in all directions because of this. He had no visible mouth, but he could talk anyways.

"Yes." said Scroop, pulling himself up. "The little brat just got away. One of his friends hit me over the head with a shield."

"I see." said Myes. "Well, what now?"

"I'm piloting the ship for now. That boy will not escape me, I've come too far." said Scroop menacingly.

Zidane and the others were now running across desert land. A few miles ahead, they could see a monstrous sandstorm. "That's the sandstorm protecting Cleyra." said Freya.

"Wow." said Rai, eyes wide.

Meanwhile, Scroop and Myes were almost within five miles of Rai and company, and high above, almost in space, Vincent was floating in his ship. He was scanning the planet for his prey, but he hadn't found him yet. What he had just found surprised him greatly though.

"What the!? Scroop!? What the hell is he doing here!? Seto... hired him too? But why!? Why hire that mangy piece of..." Vincent stopped as a meteor hit his ship. "I should probably enter more of the atmosphere." said Vincent, bringing his ship level with a mountain peak that was close to where he had seen Scroop. "Anyways... Why is he here!? Why would Seto hire another bounty hunter!? Damn!" he cried, hitting the dashboard with all his might. "I hate that insectoid! But I'll take care of him soon enough."

Rai and company was now climbing the trunk of the monstrous tree that Cleyra rested upon. They eventually had to go into the tree, and inside there was tons and tons of sand from the sandstorm that was swirling around the great tree. "This way!" said Freya, pointing to the first way the path forked. Hey made their way along the path, until Zidane fell over. He got back up, clutching his shoulder, and everyone looked back to see Scroop in the distance, followed by Myes.

"Well, he sure is persistent." said Rai. Then they all ran, pushing over mounds of sand to help slow down the pursuing Scroop. But Scroop was running like the wind on his six legs, and when he came to the first knocked over mound, he simply climbed up the wall, still going the speed he was before, onto the ceiling, and back to the ground, firing his laser- pistol every few seconds. Myes, on the other hand, was having a much harder time, especially considering the fact the he was hopping on one arm, as the other was grasping another laser-pistol.

"Where did he come from!?" cried Zidane as they flew down the sandy path.

"I've no idea! I think Seto hired him to try and catch me, like he hired Vincent!" answered Rai.

"Seto!?"

"He wants me dead, so he has no one to get in the way of his plans! But don't worry about that right now! Just run!"

They continued running, and they eventually found themselves outside again. Freya hurled her spear up, and dislodged several huge boulders, that almost totally blocked the exit from the inside of the tree. Then she took hold of her spear again, and they continued running, till they reached a rope ladder. One by one they climbed, some slower than others. Everyone except Rai and Zidane had reached the top now, but Scroop had managed to get past the rock barrier by now as well. He raced to the ladder, and immediately started to climb. Rai looked back, and his mouth opened and his eyes rounded and enlarged. He and Zidane went even quicker, but so did Scroop. Zidane climbed up to the others, and Rai was two feet away, when he felt Scroop grab his leg. He struggled, but Scroop had an iron grip. But then he quickly released and howled with pain, holding his claw. Lirael blew the smoke away from her gun nozzel. Rai climbed up, but Scroop wasn't going to give up that easily. He continued his climb, but Zidane pulled out one of his daggers and sliced the rope tied to their level. Scroop let out a yell as the ladder fell to the ground. He hit, and lay there unconscious. The others quickly flew, and entered Cleyra which had been a few yards away.

Meyes now appeared. "Are you okay? Scroop?" he said, looking down at Scroop and shaking his head. Scroop woke with a start.

"Get your hands off me!" he cried. "Curse that kid! He and his friends are good, but I'll get them... It's just a matter of time." he said, his furious face changing to a wicked grin once again.


	26. Treno

"This is Treno, the City of Nobles." said Steiner, as Dagger, Rayman, Globox, Murfy, and the new acquaintance of Marcus joined him inside the gate. Marcus had joined them in the cable car on the way into Alexandria because he was going to get some Supersoft in Treno to cure a member of Tantalus (the group Zidane I from) from being petrified.

"We need to find out which noble has the Supersoft." said Dagger (Garnet).

"Good luck." said Rayman.

"Actually, there aren't many nobles living here. The nights are long. It's a great place for thieves." said Marcus.

"People like you turned this city into a slum!" said Steiner angrily.

"...Let's steal the Supersoft and get this over with." said Marcus.

"Steal!? How dare you! Do you think I'd let you commit a crime before my very eyes!?" cried Steiner.

"How else would we get the Supersoft?" said Marcus.

"Quiet! I will not allow such disgraceful behavior!" said Steiner.

"I never asked you to come along. Quit complaining." said Marcus.

"Don't you talk back to me! First of all-" started Steiner.

"Why don't you two be quiet!?" yelled Dagger.

This startled the two, who immediately stopped bickering.

Then Marcus led them all to a inn, down the stairs, and onto a dock, where a rather fat man was waiting for them. "Hey boss. These guys are gonna help us..." said Marcus. Then, he said in a whisper to the 'boss,' "And they're coming whether we like it or not. I can't get rid of Dagger, and the others are following her."

"Baku! You're helping too?" said Dagger to the 'boss.'

"Hey, we've gotta save a member of our team! Of course I am!" said Baku ('boss').

So they took a small boat to a warehouse, and were looking around for the Supersoft when a small person who looked a bit like a red-feathered bird (he even had a beak) in scholar-like clothing. "Why Princess!" he said.

Dagger told him a small part of their tale, and he told them to meet him at his house, and gave them directions. About thirty minutes later, Dagger, Steiner, Marcus and Rayman's gang were in the scholar's house. "It's good to see you again, Dr. Tot." said Dagger. Steiner agreed. Dr. Tot talked with Dagger a long time, and gave Marcus the Supersoft. Then Dr. Tot told them all of a quick way to get to Alexandria. Dagger agreed, but said she wanted to go look at the auction house first. Then she got there and bought quite a few things. As she was about to leave, she saw a strange man in a balcony overhead. "... I've seen him before..." she said quietly. Then she left to go back to Rayman and the others.

Dr. Tot brought them into a underground cavern, where he called a giant ant-like thing called a Gargant, which had a basket to ride in attached to it beneath. Dagger, Steiner, Marcus, and Rayman's gang leapt in, and took off to Alexandria, Dr. Tot waving goodbye. "He was nice." said Rayman.

Meanwhile at the auction house...

Everyone had gone, as the auction was closed for the day. Everyone, that is, except for the auctioneer and the strange man Dagger had seen before in the balcony, who was revealed to be Kuja. "How was Burmecia?" asked the auctioneer.

"Not bad... better if I didn't have to see those vermin and the ugly elephant-lady. They offended my senses." said Kuja, tossing some of his hair back.

"You must be tired." said the auctioneer.

"It's not over yet. The rest of the vermin must be done away with." said Kuja.

"Will you be heading to Cleyra, then?" asked the auctioneer.

"Yes, I trust you will deliver them." said Kuja.

"Certainly. I shall prepare now..." said the auctioneer.

"By the way, did you see a pretty lady in the crowd today?" asked Kuja.

"A pretty lady? Shall I arrange a meeting?" said the auctioneer.

"There's no need. The canary I've been after... She flew into my cage of her own free will." said Kuja, mostly to himself.

The auctioneer looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Never would I have imagined running into you in a place like this. It must be fate. But you cannot rest your wings yet... Fly home to your mother, my little canary. I, too, will welcome you home with open arms." said Kuja. He smiled wickedly and chuckled to himself, then slowly walked away from the confused auctioneer.


	27. Eidolon Extraction

The Gargant had done it's job, the group was now in Alexandria. But they were in a place they hadn't know had existed, it looked like a dungeon sort of place.

"We're finally here." said Marcus.

"Yea. That Gargant took forever!" said Rayman.

"Yes it did, but I think it's tired too." said Dagger.

"I never knew such a place existed in Alexandria!" said Steiner in amazement.

"Yeah, and how do we get out?" said Globox, shaking uncontrollably from the cold draft and the spooky atmosphere.

"Hmm... Well... This way!" exclaimed Steiner, pointing towards some stairs (which was the only way to go at the moment). "Princess, let us make haste!"

Wait, Steiner! I know this place! Doctor Tot told me about this place. My ancestors built this place to keep enemies from invading. Doctor Tot also said..." said Dagger.

"Can we get a move on!? I'm freezing my rear off!" cried Globox angrily.

They took a step forward, but suddenly they found a huge fence blocking their way, that had shot up out of the floor.

"You! What kind of trick is this!?" yelled Steiner, pointing at Marcus.

"I didn't do anything! Don't blame me." said Marcus.

"You really didn't do anything!?"

"You don't believe me!?"

Then a fence shot up from the other side, blocking retreat.

"Great! We missed our chance! No I'm gonna die here!" cried Globox, flailing his arms around.

"They fell for it!" cried a voice from above.

"Fell for it, they did!" cried another.

"Zorn! Thorn! I am Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto! I have returned! Let us out at once!" said Steiner as the two jesters showed themselves.

"Too bad, it is." said Thorn.

"You're all under arrest." said Zorn.

"Zorn! Thorn! I've returned to Alexandria to speak with my mother. Take me to my mother!" yelled Dagger.

"Yes, we will take you to see Queen Brahne, whether you like it or not." said Zorn.

"'Capture Princess Garnet,' Queen Brahne said. Ordered us, she did." said Thorn.

"What!?" cried Dagger.

"Lies!" cried Steiner.

"What's going on!?" cried Marcus.

Moments later, Steiner and Marcus were stuck in a cage up high, and Garnet (Dagger) was sitting on her bed in her room, waiting for what fate had in store. "I wonder if Mother will even listen to me... Why did she attack Burmecia? And why did she arrest us like this? I must be sincere with her. She hasn't been herself lately... Actually, she's been acting rather strange since my birthday last year. The same day that tall man visited us... Maybe he had something to do with it. Come to think of it, that was when things began to change. Doctor Tot left Alexandria shortly afterwards, too. What happened that day?"

Just then, Zorn and Thorn entered the room. "Queen Brahne summons you." said Zorn.

"Come with us." said Thorn.

"What!? How dare you speak to me like that!?" said Garnet.

"Quiet!" said Zorn.

"With us, you are coming, and that is that!" said Thorn.

"What was that phrase Zidane told me to use...? Oh yeah." thought Garnet to herself. Then she yelled out-loud, "Get off me, you scumbag!"

"What was that? I do not understand." said Zorn.

"Understand what she said, I do not, either." said Thorn.

"Enough! Now, come with us!" they both said together, dragging Garnet along. They eventually came to a nice room, where Queen Brahne was sitting on a chair.

"Hurry up!" said Zorn.

"For so long, the Queen has waited." said Thorn.

"Mother..." said Garnet, looking up at the hideous face.

"Darling, there you are. Where were you? I've been worried sick. Here, come closer." said Brahne.

"Mother, there is something I need to ask you." said Garnet, walking a bit closer to the massive figure of her mother, the Queen.

"What is it, darling? I will tell you anything you wish to know." said Brahne comfortingly.

"Did you... Is it true that you are responsible for the destruction of Burmecia?" asked Garnet.

"Oh... Well, no wonder you look so concerned. That is far from the truth, Garnet. You see, those Burmecian rats have been plotting to destroy Alexandria for some time. I couldn't just wait for them to attack and destroy our precious kingdom. So, I had no choice but to take initiative." answered Brahne, smiling at her daughter.

"Mother, is that really the truth?" asked Garnet.

"Of course. I would never lie to you." said Brahne, still smiling.

"I don't believe you!" cried Garnet.

"Oh, darling, what's wrong? Why wouldn't you believe your mother?" said Brahne.

Just then, Kuja entered the room. "May I play a part in this act?" he said.

"Act?" said Garnet.

"Yes, an act from a beautiful play... There is a knight on a white horse... and a beautiful princess. It is a tale of tragic love. Overcome by grief, the princess must sleep for a hundred years..." said he.

"You... I've seen you somewhere before..." said Garnet.

"It appears we were destined to meet again. My sweet angel, come to me. I will take you to a world of dreams." said Kuja. He held her in his arms (much to her dislike), and then cast a spell on her that caused her to slump over, asleep. "She is beautiful, even in sleep."

"Hmph, impudent little girl. Zorn, Thorn! Prepare to extract the eidolons from Garnet." ordered Brahne.

Now Zorn, Thorn, and Garnet are in a room with a small, circular table in it. Garnet is still asleep, and she is on the table. "A belated happy birthday, Princess. Hee-hee-heee!" chuckled Zorn.

"Sixteen years old, the princess has become. Draw the eidolons from her, finally, we can." said Thorn.

"Eidolons of eternal life!" cried Zorn.

"Eidolons of infinite power!" cried Thorn.

"Arise from the sixteen year sleep!" cried Zorn.

"Depart after the sixteen year wait!" cried Thorn.

As they said this, Garnet's sixteen-year-old body arose from the table, and floated in the air. She was slightly glowing.

"Let there be light!" yelled Zorn.

"Let there be life!" yelled Thorn.

Garnet's body was now glowing very bright.

"The time has come!" shouted Zorn.

"The time is now!" shouted Thorn.

"Come forth!" hollered Zorn.

"Odin, warrior of the dark!" cried Thorn.

Garnet's body swirled around in the air, glowing insanely bright, and her hair askew. Then she stopped suddenly, and her necklace lifted from her body. Light from her poured into the necklace, and then from the necklace into a gem that Thorn was holding.

"He-he-he! Queen Brahne will be most pleased!" he laughed with glee. "You stay here and watch the Princess, I'll go give this to the Queen, and then ask if we can destroy the body! He-he-he!" he laughed even more, Zorn joining in this time. Then he scampered away with the treasure, laughing to himself the whole way.


	28. Attack on Cleyra

"Is that you, Freya?" asked a Cleyrian (look like a Burmecian) nun.

"Yes."

"My lady, the King of Burmecia has been awaiting you. You will find him in the cathedral." said the nun.

Everyone followed Freya up several stairs and bridges, until they were standing in front of the cathedral. "You guys wait here. The King most likely wants to talk to me alone." said Freya, entering the cathedral.

So they all sat down on the ground, waiting. "What a pretty clear blue sky." said Rai.

"Yea." agreed Zidane. "Wait! Clear blue sky!? What happened to the sandstorm!?" cried Zidane all of a sudden.

"Must've gone away." said Rai.

"Rai, the sandstorm of Cleyra has been here for centuries. It's not supposed to go away." said Zidane.

Everyone quickly sat up, as a Cleyrian woman ran up to them screaming, "Pointy-hatted demons! They're everywhere!"

Then one of the "pointy-hatted demons," the black mages, came up from behind her, fired a thunderbolt at her, and stepped over her crumpled, lifeless body.

"Why you...!" said Zidane.

The black mage just stared at Zidane with a blank stare, and then it yelled, "KILL!" and shot more thunderbolts at them. Zidane and company dodged, and then Zidane leaped, pulled out his large dagger, and threw it at the black mage. The mage fell to the floor in a heap.

Suddenly, the whole village was in a panic. People were running around everywhere and screaming, and the group was scattered. It was impossible to find anyone in all this ruckus. Then someone keeled over in front of Rai, and Rai saw Scroop behind the fallen Celeyrian. "Damn! Not you again!" Rai ran, pushing people aside, as he heard the heavy breathing of Scroop close behind him. He ran into the cathedral, slammed the doors, and barred them by placing a long piece of metal in the handles. He turned around to see the whole group safe inside. "Whew! I'm glad you guys are safe in here. That crazy spider is in the city!"

"What! How'd he get up here?" said Donald.

"Didn't you see him walk on the ceiling in the caves before? But anyways, where did all these black mages come from, and why are they attacking the city?" said Rai.

"It's that Brahne. I just know it." said Freya.

"Freya! What are we to do!?" cried the King of Burmecia.

Just then the priest, who had been standing over by a large harp with a special stone in it cried out. There was Beatrix, sword pointed at the priest. "Eeeek! Have mercy!" cried the High Priest.

"Hmph! Pathetic rodents! You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel!" said Beatrix, grasping the stone from that was from the harp.

"Our magic stone!" said the High Priest.

"Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your city!" said Beatrix.

"Wait!" yelled Zidane as Beatix ran out the door.

"Halt, villain!" cried Freya.

They chased her outside, and all the people running around were now gone.

"Think you can get away?" said Zidane.

"Get away? Hahaha. You're a bigger fool than I imagined... Have you forgotten how badly I beat you back in Burmecia?" mocked Beatrix.

"So, you are more the fool for not finishing what you started!" said Freya in reply.

"You're gonna pay!" yelled Vivi.

"I find no tasties in this town, so we cook you for breakfast!" said Quina, pulling out it's fork.

"Then allow me to shatter your delusions of grandeur." said Beatrix. The others tried to attack, but she blocked them all yet again, and then she again cried "Stock Break!" and slashed them all. They sank to the ground, weak like before in Burmecia.

"She's t-too powerful..." said Rai weakly.

"Black mages, our work here is done. Commence withdrawal immediately!" said Beatrix. A black mage came up to her, formed a magic bubble above him, and disappeared into it. Beatrix jumped into the bubble as well, and it zoomed up towards a ship that was now overhead, Queen Brahne's Red Rose.

"Hey, they disappeared! What now, Freya?" said Zidane.

"Yea, what now?" said Donald.

"Good question... Zidane! Look out behind you!" cried Freya, pointing to a black mage approaching Zidane from behind. But the black mage did the same as the other, the bubble thing.

"There! I'm gonna follow 'em! Everyone follow me!" said Zidane as he leaped into the bubble and it spun away up towards the ship.

"Zidane! He's gone!" cried Vivi.

Another black mage approached. "I highly doubt I will ever return to this place... Besides, this may be your last chance to find the truth about who you are... Come, Vivi. Show us your courage!" said Freya, leaping into the bubble. She spun away, up towards the ship.

"Oh no... Freya's gone, too!" cried Vivi even louder.

Another black mage came and 'bubbled,' and Vivi jumped in, spinning up to the ship.

"I no like heights..." said Quina. Quina ran down and somehow managed to escape Cleyra.

But, no one saw Scroop and Myes hitch a ride with the last black mage that came up after Quina had left. "I'm coming, boy." said Scroop

Now Queen Brahne is seen in her ship, holding 'dark matter,' the energy that Zorn and Thorn had taken from Garnet. "It's time... Without her summoning powers, Garnet is helpless. With this Dark Matter, I now hold the power to summon an eidolon. Now, I'll find out if Kuja's claims are true. Odin, come to me!" cried the fat Queen.

Suddenly, the sky became blood red, and a huge rider and horseman appeared. They rode down towards Cleyra, and then the rider hurled a spear at Cleyra. The city and tree exploded into a firy mass. Then the rider, Odin, and his horse disappeared into the sky. Brahne was smiling with glee.

"Cleyra...the King...Quina... They're all gone..." said Vivi quietly (he didn't know Quina had gotten away).


	29. Brahne's Betrayal

The group saw Beatrix coming out of a room up some stairs, and they hid. Beatrix thought to herself some, then Brahne yelled "Beatrix!" and she left.

"Hurry! We've gotta go see what they say!" said Rai. They ran up the stairs, and then froze to hear what Beatrix and Brahne were talking about. The two were out on the front of the ship, the wind blowing in their faces.

"Did you get the item!?" asked Brahne.

"Is this it, Your Majesty?" said Beatrix, holding out the jewel she had stolen from the fallen Cleyra.

"Yes! This is it!" said Brahne with glee, snatching the jewel from Beatrix and holding it high up in front of her, turning her back on Beatrix. "Hahaha! With this, I can finally... No. I need one more! I must get the last jewel!" cried Brahne.

"Not even a word of gratitude..." muttered Beatrix.

"Beatrix! Go find the last jewel!" commanded Brahne.

"...Yes, Your Majesty. By the way, how is the princess doing?" asked Beatrix.

"Garnet... We have drawn all the eidolons from her. She is no longer of any use to me." said Brahne.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" said Beatrix a little doubtfully.

"Garnet has committed a crime. I shall have her executed for stealing the jewel." said Brahne simply.

"W-what?" said Beatrix in shock.

"Don't make me repeat myself! When we go back to Alexandria, I'll have Garnet beheaded! Now, go! Find the last jewel!" commanded Brahne again.

"Your Majesty..." said Beatrix sadly.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Brahne madly.

Now we are back with Zidane, Rai, and company. "Dagger!" cried Zidane.

"Calm down! Fighting them now would be senseless. They still have Garnet in custody." said Freya, holding Zidane back from immediately jumping down and beating Brahne senseless.

"So what are you saying!? We should just stand here!? We've gotta get to Alexandria before Brahne! That's the only way! The only question is how..." pondered Zidane.

"Zidane, follow me!" said Vivi, running off towards the portals they had come onto the ship with.

"Vivi! What are you doing!?" said Zidane.

"Remember how we got here using these? I'll bet they'll take us to Alexandria!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Oh yeah... Alright, let's try it." said Zidane. They all hopped into the telepods, and then they spun off towards Alexandria in bubbles.

Meanwhile, in Alexandria, back with Steiner, Marcus, and Rayman's gang, who are still stuck in the cage...

"The time has come to escape!" cried Steiner suddenly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" said Globox gloomily.

"...I don't know! But we must do something!" said Steiner.

"Wait! I got an idea!" said Rayman.

The group started rocking to the left and right slowly, when Rayman told them to do so. Eventually, their cage crashed into the ledge to the left. "Princess, I'm coming!" cried Steiner, quickly running off. The others followed him up ladder, and then up some secret stairs. "Princess!" cried Steiner again.

"I'm outta here. I'm goin' to Evil Forest to save my bro." said Marcus, slowly walking off.

"You heartless cur! Huh? What is that!?" said Steiner in alarm. Rayman's gang and him spun around, and Zidane and the others with him teleported right there in front of them! "You! Wh-What are you doing here!?" said Steiner, pointing at Zidane.

"Steiner! Is this Alexandria!?" said Zidane.

"What!? I have no time for your silly questions! I must escape this wretched dungeon of Alexandria and rescue the princess!" said Steiner angrily.

"Enough said. Let's go!" said Zidane. Everyone but Steiner followed him.

"Why is everyone leaving me behind!?" cried Steiner.

Then Zidane came back. "Hurry up, Rusty! Dagger's life is in danger!" said Zidane.

"What are you talking about!? Enough with your nonsense!" said Steiner.

"It's true. We were just on the Red Rose, and we overheard Brahne talking. She said that once she returns to Alexandria, she is going to have Dagger executed." said Vivi.

"...Is this really true?" said Steiner feebly.

"Yeah! We've got 30 minutes before Brahne arrives! Let's go!" said Rai.

They all ran down a passageway, pursed by the usual female Alexandrian guards, until they went through a gate, and it slammed closed suddenly. "Marcus!?" said Zidane in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

"It's a long story. I'm gonna go to Evil Forest now and help Blank." said Marcus, walking off again.

"Good luck! We're gonna go find Dagger!" Zidane yelled after him. Thne they quickly made their way to the Queen's chamber. "Where could she be...?" said Zidane. Then he noticed something. "What a weird-looking candle..." He pulled it, and a secret passage opened up.

"Whoa!" cried Globox.

They proceeded downwards, until they entered the chamber where Zorn, Thorn, and Garnet were. Everyone looked at the two jesters with curious looks.

"What are you doing here!?" said Zorn.

"So meddlesome, you are! Mercy no more!" said Thorn. The two bounced over, and then they both fired magic at the group, and a small meteor shower hailed the group. Globox, Vivi, and Donald fell to the ground unconscious, and Rai and Zidane slashed at the clowns.

"Damn you! We will get you for this!" said Zorn, looking down at his ripped costume.

"Matters not to us. Finished with Garnet, we are." said Thorn.

"You are too late!" they said together. Then they bounced off. The group approached Dagger slowly.

"Dagger, it's me! Dagger! ..." cried Zidane.

"Oh, no..." said Goofy.

"P-PRINCESS! NOOOOO! Princess, please forgive me! I don't deserve to be a knight! I don't even deserve to live!" cried Steiner. He fell to his knees and pounded the floor.

"Her heart's still beating." said Rayman.

"Yeah. I know... Let's get out of here. Dagger, you're gonna be alright." said Zidane.

"She's alive!?" said Steiner.

Then Zidane picked up Garnet, and they all made their way back to the Queen's chamber. Freya closed the passage.

"My queen... Why have you done this...!? I have devoted my whole life to serving you and the princess...! Why did you harm the princess!? Why!?" yelled Steiner into the air.

"Steiner..." said Zidane.

"Zidane. Do you think she'll ever wake up?" said Vivi timidly.

"Of course. She's asleep because she's tired. That's all. I wanna let Dagger rest a little. Do you guys mind? Thanks." said Zidane. He lay Garnet on the Queen's couch. "If only I had gotten here sooner... I'm sorry..."

"What happened to you? You are not your usual self. Go on... Blame my incompetence! Tell me it is my fault!" said Steiner.

"No! I can't... I...I don't know what I feel right now... I can't even shed a tear..." said Zidane. He looked helpless.

Steiner looked at him with an awkward stare.

Just then, Zorn and Thorn returned. "There they are! There is no escape!" they said together.

Then Beatrix entered. "Welcome back, Steiner. Where have you been all this time? Don't tell me you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels."

"What the hell!? The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!" said Zidane angrily.

"Fools like you will never learn." said Beatrix, unsheathing her sword.

"...Hey, wait a minute... You're the general of this kingdom. As the general of Alexandria, what is your sworn duty!? Isn't it to protect Dagger- your Princess Garnet? I'm sure you know who's sitting over there." said Zidane, gesturing at Garnet.

"It can't be... Princess... ...So, it was true. The queen really did mean to kill her..." said Beatrix quietly.

"WHAT!? No! The queen would never do such a thing!" said Steiner.

"Steiner, it is time for you to accept the truth. ...My heart is set. All this time, I have been mistaken..." said Beatrix.

"I hate to say this, but the lady's right, Rusty. You'd better learn to accept it." said Rai.

"...Citizens of Burmecia, please forgive me." said Beatrix.

"It's too late to seek forgiveness! ...But you can still save Dagger." said Freya.

"Freya..." said Zidane.

"I tell you this because I acknowledge your powers. Help your princess." said Freya.

"I don't know if I can... ...but I will give it a try. I hope this will work." said Beatrix. She then walked over to Garnet and cast a spell on her.

"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" said Thorn.

Beatrix tried again.

"It is useless!" said Zorn.

Beatrix tried once more, and Garnet slowly awoke.

"...Oh..." she said.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked Beatix.

"...Ohh, my head... What happened...?" said Garnet groggily.

"Dagger!" cried Zidane happily.

"Yay!" said Vivi.

"Princess!" said Steiner.

"You're alive!" said Rai.

"You're all here." said Garnet happily.

"What is all this ruckus!?" said a voice from behind them.

Queen Brahne had arrived.


	30. Beatrix Turns A Corner

"The princess has awakened, Your Majesty!" said Zorn, running up to the Queen.

"Kidnapping the princess, they are, Your Majesty!" said Thorn, also running up to the Queen.

"...Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?" asked Brahne.

"We have, Your Majesty!" answered Zorn and Thorn together.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Take Garnet and throw her in prison!" commanded Brahne.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Said Zorn and Thorn together again.

"I won't allow that." said Beatrix.

"Oh? Are you defying me as well?" said Brahne.

"Your Majesty, it is my duty to protect the princess. I beg you, reconsider. Please do not harm the princess anymore. All of you, leave here at once!" said Beatrix.

"I'm staying! Zidane, go. Now!" shouted Freya.

"You two are joining forces? How amusing... Get rid of them." said Brahne.

"Mother!" cried Garnet. But Brahne ignored her and slowly walked out of the room.

"Freya! Be careful!" said Zidane.

"Don't worry." said Freya.

"Come on. Let's go." said Zidane.

"Wait!" cried Steiner.

Zorn and Thorn stepped away from each other, and a monstrous dog leaped in. "Bandersnatch, bite their heads off!" said Zorn and Thorn together. Freya and Beatrix quickly disposed of the beast.

"I want you to escort the princess out of Alexandria and take her to Doctor Tot. I'm sure Doctor Tot can come up with a plan to help us and our kingdom." said Steiner.

"Piece of cake. I'm an escape artist." said Zidane.

"Don't worry. We'll get here there." said Rai.

"Zidane, Master Vivi, and you gentlemen, I'm counting on you. Princess, I bid you farewell!" cried Steiner. Then he charged over to Freya and Beatrix as another of the huge dogs appeared.

Then Zidane, Rai, Garnet, Vivi, Donald and Goofy, and Rayman's gang ran back down the secret passage.

As they were running, Garnet said out loud, "Steiner... Everybody is fighting for me..." she said.

"That's right. They're all fighting for you... and for Alexandria... They're moving forward, giving everything they've got! So we have to move on, just like they are. We can't stop now! Come on!" said Zidane.

They ran until they came upon the place where Zorn and Thorn had captured Steiner and company before. Suddenly, the gate in front of them sprang up, and then the one from behind.

"What the hell!?" cried Rai.

"They fell for it again!" said Zorn.

"Really stupid, they are!" said Thorn.

"You pieces of...!" cried Zidane.

"Yes, we may be, but clever are we." said Thorn.

"Hee-hee-heee." chuckled Zorn.

Then Marcus came up to Thorn, and knocked him out cold. Then another person, who looked like he was probably in Tantalus too, came up and knocked Zorn out cold. "Zidane, are you alright!?" asked the newcomer.

"Blank!" said Zidane happily. Blank was the one that Marcus had gone to Evil Forest to rescue.

"We came here straight from Evil Forest." said Blank.

"Man, I love you guys!" said Zidane.

Marcus lowered the gate so they could leave. "Zidane, you can ride the gargant downstairs." he said.

"Blank... Marcus..."

"Get out of here! We'll take care of this! There's more bad guys coming!" said Blank.

"I owe you guys big-time! Let's get outta here!" said Zidane.

He and the group headed out, and jumped into the Gargant's basket. Then the Gargant scurried along. But suddenly, the Gargant started running out of control. Rai looked back to see a huge fanged worm chasing after them. "If we don't slow down, we'll miss Treno!" yelled Vivi. The Gargant started running even faster and faster, until everything was a blur. Then, a huge "CRASH!" was heard, and everything went black.

When Zidane finally woke up, he saw Vivi a little in the distance, blurred because of his vision at the moment. Then his sight cleared up, and he saw that it was not Vivi, but a black mage. Zidane nudged the others awake, and pointed out the mage. Then the mage saw them, and it quickly ran off. They followed, until it led them through many trees, and owls stopped being seen. Then the black mage opened a huge portal, and led them into his village. There were many black mages there, but the one they had seen outside started yelling "Humans! Humans! Run and hide!" and then he ran away himself.

"W-wait... did you see them!?" said Vivi excitedly.

"Y-yeah..." said Rai.

"They were talking! There are others like me!" said Vivi, then he ran off to find them.

"Why would anyone build their village in a dying forest?" said Rayman.

"Beats me." said Zidane.

"Come back, thief!" cried someone. Moments later, a black mage came by chasing... a girl and a miniature moogle? The girl was about as tall as Vivi, and couldn't be over six. She had shoulder length blue hair, with a big white bow at the top. She wore a orange shirt that covered her fingers, and yellow over-alls with a big hole in them (it was supposed to be there). She also had black and white shoes. She called her moogle, and it jumped inside her dress. Then Rai noticed, that she had a small horn on her head. She was running very fast, and was holding some food she had obviously stolen according to the black mage chasing after her. She was running so fast, she ran right into Zidane, knocking him over.

"Watch where you're standing!" she said angrily, standing up and then running out of the village.

"Dagger, you go find Vivi, and Rai, Donald, Goofy, Quina, and Rayman's gang, and I will follow her. We'll try and catch her before she gets too far so that you can catch up." said Zidane. Then he and the one's he mentioned ran after the girl. It didn't take long for them to catch up to her, and then Zidane stopped her. "Hey girl, why did you just steal that food?" asked Zidane.

"I was hungry." she replied.

"You sound like Quina." said Zidane to himself. Then, the moogle flew out of the girl's dress, and sniffed at Zidane. "Did that moogle just come out of your dress?" said Zidane.

"Yes. Me and Mog are always together." said the girl.

"Kupo!" cried Mog the moogle.

"What's your name?" asked Zidane.

"My name is Eiko Carol. I'm from Madain Sari." said the girl. "Do you want to come to my village? It's been so long since I've had visitors."

"Well, sure." said Zidane. "I'm Zidane, this is Rai, that's Quina, and Donald, and Goofy, and Rayman, Murfy, Globox..." Garnet and Vivi came running up, " and Dagger and Vivi."

"Wow. There sure are a lot of you." said Eiko.

"Yeah."

"Follow me!" said Eiko. She then led the group onwards, but Vivi stopped Zidane.

"Zidane, I wanna come back here okay?" said Vivi.

"Sure."

They followed Eiko for quite a while, until they all decided that they needed a rest. Then some nearby bushes started to shake, and out came Scroop and Myes. "I've been following you quite some time." said Scroop.

"Yea, this time, you're ours." said Myes.

But then, out of the sky came a ship. It landed a couple of yards away, and then Vincent stepped out. "Why hello, Mr. Scroop. I haven't seen you since the bounty on Seed McClair." said Vincent with a smirk.

"Shut it, metal boy. Don't get in my way, this bounty's mine." said Scroop menacingly.

"Yea! The boy is ours!" said Myes.

Vincent's cocky face instantly changed to that of pure hatred. "Your prey? Well, Spidy, this is my prey now. If you really want him, try and get past me." said Vincent, hand by his gun.

"Gladly. I've been itching to kill you for a long time." said Scroop. They both had their guns in their hands now.

"Zidane, let's get out of here now." whispered Garnet.

"No, I wanna see them duke it out." said Rai, who had heard her.

"Rai, I think she's right. The winner will still go after us. At least we can put some distance between us." said Donald.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Rai. Then they crept off.

Meanwhile, Scroop and Vincent prepared to fight, to the death. Myes sat down on a rock and leaned back against the cliff wall, confident that Scroop would win. But would he?


	31. The Fight of Scroop

"Any last words?" hissed Scroop.

"Prepare to die, you bug-brained-twit." said Vincent.

This really pissed off Scroop. He leaped into the air at Vincent, pulling out a Bowie knife. Vincent shot him in the arm, but that couldn't stop Scroop. He landed right on top of Vincent, trying to put the knife through Vincent's skull. He had Vincent's gun arm pinned down with his other hand. Vincent was desperately trying to keep the knife away, he was holding Scroop's arm up. But Scroop was strong; the arm was slowly inching towards Vincent's face. Then Vincent kicked Scroop in the chest with his knee, causing both their grips to falter, Scroop's knife fell, but it went off target and into Vincent's shoulder. "GAH!" cried Vincnet, throwing the huge spider off him. He pulled out the knife and hurled it at Scroop, but it missed and went straight at Myes.

"Yee!" cried Myes, barely dodging the weapon as it stuck in the rock he was sitting on. "Watch it!"

Scroop stood, and so did Vincent. They both aimed each other's guns at their faces. "Well, what a perdicament. How about this, we both slowly put our guns down, and walk away?" said Vincent. Scroop agreed. They slowly lowered their guns, and turned. Vincent dropped to the floor, grabbed his gun, and turned to aim it at Scroop. But Scroop wasn't there. Vincent looked around, but no Scroop. Little did he know that Scroop was two feet above him on a cliff overhang, smiling wickedly and coking his gun. Vincent bent down so his back was to Scroop. Then he crumpled to the ground from a shot in the back by Scroop. Scroop climbed slowly down and stepped on Vincent's body to get over to Myes.

"Yahoo! Go Scroop! Go Scroop!" applauded Myes. "Let me hug ya, big fella!"

"Don't touch me." said Scroop.

"You're not a very touchy-feely guy are you?"

"Let's get going. My prey has already run away again." said Scroop. Myes hopped onto Scroop's back (although Scroop's face showed he disliked this), and Scroop scurried away after Rai.

Vincent slowly brought himself to his elbows. He was very weak, and he was dying. It was a few days after his fight with Scroop, and he had finally regained consciousness. Then a figure slowly apprached him, but the sun was obscuring view from his face. He then came into shadow, and was revealed to be Seto in the same clothes he had when Rai had fought him.

"Seto... help me..." said Vincent weakly. Seto brought out a canteen. Vincent held out his hand for it, but Seto put it to his lips and drank from it greedily. "Seto..."

"Hello, Vincent. I just wanted to say goodbye." said Seto, pulling out one of his swords.

"What... are you doing?"

"Remember the only prey to ever have escaped you? Isn't it ironic that you should die now because of him?" said Seto, grinning.

"You... you were... the boy..."

"Yes. And now, it's time to say goodbye."

"No...!"

Seto brought his sword down, the camera showing only Seto. Then he brought his blood-stained sword up, and sheathed it, slowly walking away from the decapitated Vincent lying dead on the ground.

* * *


	32. The Crew of the Crusher

"We'll never catch up to them. Let's go up to the Crusher, and scan the planet from there." said Myes, trying to catch his breath.

"I agree... for once." said Scroop.

The Crusher, was a large ship that was floating just outside Gaia's atmosphere. There were several others on the ship. There were four of them.

The first, a small little six-eyed alien named Onus, came up to greet Scroop and Myes as they boarded. He was three feet high, with a large pirate captain (although he was not) hat, and his clothes were too big for him. He had no feet, just a end like a slug, although he was pretty fast. "You are finallee back!" he said. He had a French accent.

The next was a strange creature called Magrino. He had only one eye that was on the end of a crooked antennae thing. His large, gaping mouth was on his stomach, as he had no head. His teeth were jagged and he needed major dental help. His arms started on either side at the top of his mouth when it was open. He was rather chubby, and he wore brownish pants. He wasn't very tall, and he looked rather stupid.

Then there was Greedy. He a long tail that ended like that of a fish. His hands were suction cups, and so were his feet. His legs started above the hip area. He wore a white jersey and a brown vest. He had several spikes running along his spine (the spikes are on the outside). He was a dark grey color except for his lips, which were a dark maroon, and the spikes, which were really dark grey, almost black. He also had shifty yellow eyes.

"Yessss. That boy is very good. We still haven't caught him. So listen, we're gonna trap him, and then he's ours for the taking." said Scroop with a evil smile.

"But what about Vincent? Didn't you say he was here?" asked Greedy.

"Vincent has... been taken care of." answered Scroop.

Then they all congratulated Scroop on killing Vincent.

"So, teell us about theese plan of yours. How are wee supposed to capture theese boy?" said Onus.

The monster keeled over with a screech and lay there, unmoving. "That big monster just shows up from time to time. I usually just run away." said Eiko.

"But you're a pretty good fighter, Eiko." said Donald.

"Tee-hee. Thanks." smiled Eiko. Then she looked over at Vivi, who was staring at something. "Hey, that's not the way to my house! That's the way to the Iifa Tree! This way to my place!"

"I was only looking at the mountains..." said Vivi, turning around. "The Iifa Tree? I thought it was called Sanctuary."

"Huh? Oh, that's what the black mages call it. Everyone else calls it the Iifa Tree." said Eiko.

"The Iifa Tree...?" said Garnet.

"Let's go!" cried Eiko.

"Wait! Do you guys see something? In the sky?" said Goofy, pointing up and over at the Iifa Tree.

"I-it's Kuja! At least... that's the dragon I saw him ride at Burmecia!" said Zidane. "We've gotta go there first! We have to see what Kuja's up to!"

"Fine. But I have to come along. There's a eidolon seal for anyone going on foot to get in." said Eiko.

They ran along until they finally got to the Iifa Tree. "Wow. It's bigger than it looked from back there." said Rai, wide-eyed. Then Zidane walked forward, but then bounced back, as if he had hit an invisible wall. Which indeed he had.

"That was the seal. It shouldn't hurt you, but are you alright?" asked Eiko. Eiko seemed to be taking a liking to Zidane.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt. Hmm... Did you say they used the power of an eidolon to seal this place?" asked Zidane back.

Eiko nodded and then said, "Yes."

"Amazing. How do you break it?" said Zidane.

"I'm going to ask the eidolon to come back. The summoner's horn allows us to communicate with eidolons and wild animals. I'll break the seal now. Watch! Boom boom boom! Boom boom boom! By the light of our spirits! I call upon thee! Answer my call! Wherever your soul may be!" called Eiko, waving her arms around. "Finished! We can go inside now."

"Was that the spell to break the seal?" asked Vivi.

"Nope. All I do is focus my thoughts into my horn." answered Eiko.

"Then why were you...?" asked Donald.

"That was just for show! The spell is actually much longer, but the eidolon asked me to hurry it up." said Eiko.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Rai. They walked for quite some way, always walking on huge roots that stuck up from the ground. "Where is he!?" yelled Rai after they had gone quite a way. He thought he had to yell because of all the mist surrounding them.

"There! There he is! He's heading towards that part of the tree!" yelled Donald, pointing upwards.

"Oh, how I've longed for this day. ...the day I might finally cast away this mask to reveal my true self. Mwahaha... The tree is so beautiful! Its beauty becomes the great mother tree that lives among the stars! Silver Dragon, let us watch the drama unfold from the trunk of Iifa. No one shall interrupt us there." said Kuja, riding his Silver Dragon through the sky.

Zidane and company were now even further up the Iifa trunk. "We'll pass the trunk if we go farther. Kuja went down that trunk." said Zidane, pointing.

"Say, Zidane... How are we gonna get up there?" asked Eiko nervously.

"Can't we climb there?"

"Not me!" cried Eiko.

"M-me neither." said Vivi.

"I'll carry them." said Rai. "I'm pretty strong, when it comes to upper-arm strength. Rai flexed one of his arms.

"Fine." said Zidane.

Rai picked up Vivi and Eiko, and then climbed up really fast. "He sure has spirit. Alright, Dagger... I'll just carry you piggyback." said Zidane, smiling.

"Huh? Hey! Zidane! Wait just a..." started Garnet.

"The weak lose their freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive. That is why I needed strength. I learned of powers that would daunt even him...over ten years ago. Such a long time... Now my forces are ready to strike! Ahh... The suspense is terrible! So they've come this far, have they? Perfect. I'll warm up on them until the elephant-lady shows up." said Kuja, smiling an evil grin. He and his Silver Dragon were now perched on a root of the tree higher up than Zidane's group.

The group was now up the great roots, and were now almost to Kuja's level. "There's Kuja!" said Donald, pointing up at him. Kuja was two roots above and behind them.

"Kuja... Maker of black mages..." said Vivi quietly.

"Any enemy of Zidane is an enemy of mine!" said Eiko.

"Okay, let's go!" yelled Zidane. The group approached Kuja so that he was only one root above them, and they could easily talk with him.

"You are Kuja, correct? My name is... ...Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. I wish to ask you something. Was it really you who persuaded my mother to start the war..." started Garnet.

"The war that threw the entire Mist Continent into chaos?" interrupted Kuja.

"And you made everyone...the black mages into instruments of war!?" cried Vivi angrily.

"Oh, dear... The princess has such a bloodthirsty little puppet. I don't have the power to do such a thing. I just gave them a little recipe. Begin with broth of Mist, add fermented souls, and boil... Then, pour genuine black magic into a mixing bowl and heat to..." said Kuja, grinning.

"Stop it!" yelled Vivi.

"I'm not done telling how to make soulless toys out of the dregs of souls!" said Kuja.

"Dregs of souls? You mean mist!?" said Rai.

"First, you don't want to listen, now you start asking questions? Oh, brother... But you're not ready yet!" laughed Kuja.

"Why.. Why don't you... don't you feel anything!? Taking the lives of so many..." said Garnet.

"Spare me the lecture. Lives come and go all the time. What's the big deal? Speaking of warmongers, why...what about that mother of yours, Princess? She said she won't feel alive until she has everything! It breaks my heart to see such greed! The war was my fault? No, no! Your mother wanted it! All I did was give her a little push!" laughed Kuja.

"Liar! My mother was sweet and kind. You changed her!" yelled Garnet angrily.

"Mwahaha... So the curtain rises! Perfect, my canary. Let me show you the truth about your mother! First Act: The End of the Ugly Desire. It's showtime!" yelled Kuja, gesturing towards the sea beyond the Iifa Tree.

The Alexandrian battleships had arrived.

"Bwahahaha! Kuja! So you finally decided to show your girly face here! You're all that stands between me and total domination! Gehehe! But I haven't forgotten all you've done for me! In return, I will show you the ultimate power!" laughed Brahne. She then radioed all the other ships in the fleet. "Attention, all hands! Order the black mages to focus all their magical energies into a single spell! Lay suppressing fire upon Kuja until the casting is finished! Fire! Fire at will!"


	33. Captured by Scroop

"Orders from Her Majesty! Black mages, focus all your magical energy into a single spell!" cried a senior officer from another ship in the fleet.

"I...I can't believe it!" said Garnet in astonishment.

"Your mother isn't satisfied with just one continent! Her ugliness and stupidity are truly impressive. Ahh...everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." smiled Kuja.

"What're you talking about!?" cried Rayman.

"You're just the opening number. Time for the real show." said Kuja.

"We won't let you get away!" said Murfy.

"I can make monsters with magic! Come forth, spawn of Mist!" yelled Kuja, holding his arms up to the sky. Then, a huge creature appeared in front of him, on the same root as the group. It was a horrible creature, and it raised its head a let forth a terrible scream.

"This is bad." said Globox, quivering.

"Theere! Theere hee ees!" cried Onus, pointing down at the Iifa Tree. Onus, Scroop, Myes, and Greedy were in a small solar-boat, and Greedy, who was piloting, was desperately trying not to get hit by any of the many cannon shots coming from the Alexandrian fleet.

"Good. He's preoccupied. Greedy! When we get close enough, fire the net at the boy! He'll not escape this time." said Scroop.

Greedy expertly maneuvered the small craft towards Rai, but none the less, a cannon ball tore a hole through the solar-sail. "One more hit like that, and we're dead!" cried Greedy.

"Just get the boy!" yelled Scroop as Greedy desperately pulled up to avoid another ball, and Scroop held onto the side so as not to fall.

"Did you hear something!?" asked Donald.

"Other than the cannon-fire and the sounds of this creature!?" yelled Rai.

Then the Mistodon, as it was known, flailed around some, knocking Rai, Donald, and Goofy to a lower root.

"Rai!" cried Rayman.

"FIRE!" yelled someone from above.

Then Rai found himself covered in rope, a net. Donald and Goofy were also caught, and they were slowly being raised into the sky.

"We got 'em!" yelled Greedy happily.

"Good aiming." complemented Scroop.

Rai gasped. "Scroop!"

But before anyone else could say something, a cannon shot snapped the rope tying the net to the ship. "AAAHHHHHH!" yelled Rai, Donald, and Goofy as they plummeted downwards.

"NO! GET THEM BACK!" yelled Scroop.

Greedy piloted the ship downwards, still dodging the cannon fire, and was just able to catch them by going underneath them and having them fall into the ship, before they would have hit a cannon-ball.

"Now! Back to the ship!" yelled Myes.

"I do the ordering here, Myes." warned Scroop as they shot back up towards the Crusher.

"Rai! Rai!" yelled Rayman. The Mistodon was dead, and Kuja had hopped aboard his dragon and flown off towards Brahne and her fleet.

"So, two of your enemies are dukin' it out? Why not just leave 'em, and finish off the winner? My money's on Kuja." said Murfy.

"Hahaha! Foolish Brahne! Your prized cannons are useless against the spawn of Mist! Mwahaha... But even a fool like you knows that there is only one path you can take, right? Stupid elephant-lady! Why do you hesitate? Very well... I'll make the first move. I'll give you a clean target. You can't miss! Silver Dragon, descend!" said Kuja.

"Murfy's right. Let's split before we get dragged in." said Zidane.

"You know my name?" said Murfy.

"Rai... Donald... Goofy..." said Rayman.

"We can save them later. Right no..." started Zidane.

"I can't let anything happen to my mother." said Garnet.

"Dagger?" said Zidane softly.

"Zidane, I... I have to save her!" said Garnet.

"Uhh, Dagger? She extracted eidolons from you and started a war!" reminded Zidane.

"I still don't want her to die!" cried Garnet.

"But she didn't care one bit whether you lived or died! You don't have to call her mother anymore!" said Zidane.

"She's my only mother! I don't care if you don't understand!" yelled Garnet. Then she turned to Eiko. "Eiko, you said there was an eidolon imprisoned near here, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Please! Tell me where!" cried Garnet desperately.

"It's a long way down. You see the place with lots of roots? That's it." answered Eiko.

"There. I see it." said Garnet. She then began to run towards it.

"Dagger, don't go alone!" yelled Eiko at her, running after her.

"Hehe... This is turning into quite a show." chuckled Murfy.

"Anyone can get emotional at a time like this! Give her a break! Zidane, let's go. Dagger's in danger all by herself." said Vivi.

"I didn't mean it that way..." muttered Murfy.

"Well, let's go after her." said Zidane. Then they all went after Garnet, although Rayman was still worrying about Rai.

"In sense the eidolon's power! Now... Now I can save my mother!" said Garnet. Then she though inside, "Please help me..." Then she backed away. "...No! I can't save my mother with this eidolon!"

Then the others showed up. "Dagger! What's wrong? Can't you free it?" asked Eiko.

"No, I have it. I sense it's a great eidolon. But...but..."

"I don't believe it! This is the legendary sea serpent Leviathan!" exclaimed Eiko.

"Leviathan!?" said Vivi.

"An eidolon that wipes out its enemies with a huge tidal waves!" Then Eiko thought about it, and it hit her. "I'm sorry, Dagger!"

"No, it's not your fault. But my mother's still in danger!"

"Isn't her Majesty ready yet!? All remaining ammunition was spent on that last wave of monsters! The next wave will chew us up unless we pull out now!" yelled one of the cannoneers. The ship was torn up and bruised a lot, and several of the black mages up in the front were lying lifeless.

"That is not our decision! Get back to your post, soldier!" ordered a senior officer.

Back with Brahne...

"Your Majesty, the black mages have completed their preparations." reported a Alexandrian officer.

"That insolent whelp! Now I can finish him off! Come! Draconic Seedling! Bahamut, King of Dragons!" yelled Brahne.

Then a great dragon descended from the now blood-red sky, and it blew a mass amount of fire at Kuja, who was on the ground now with his Silver Dragon. Kuja scrambled up onto the dragon as the fire hit, and they flew into the sky, although a large amount of the fire had already hit them.

"Wow... Now we can win! And Mother won't have to die! Eiko, don't you think... What's wrong?" said Garnet.

"Mog... she's terrified!" said Eiko.

"Mog? That moogle that Quina chased off? She's back?" said Zidane.

"She's been back for quite a while."

"Why is she terrified?" asked Garnet.

"Don't you know? That's the last eidolon, Bahamut, the Dragon King! He'll win for sure!" said Eiko.

Kuja touched his forehead, coming away with a bit of blood on his finger-tips. "Blood... Hahahaha... Excellent, Bahamut! Power, mobility... You are truly the best! You even hurt me...a little. And you, Brahne... Your tragic role in this drama now comes to an end! I'm sure you'll enjoy the second act from your soul's hellish prison, since the stage will be your former home! The final act will take us away from Gaia, and I will kill my nemesis...with my own hand! Hahaha! Everything is according to plan."

Then a great eye appeared in the still red sky, and it fired blue rays at Bahamut. Then Bahamut turned towards Brahne. Brahne's eyes widened in terror. Then Bahamut blew a even larger amount of fire at Brahne and her fleet, and the ships exploded into a firy mass. Kuja flew away from the grisly scene, and Bahamut dissolved back into the sky.

Now we are back with the group that is now missing Rai, Donald, and Goofy, and Zidane is thinking to himself. "I don't know why Bahamut attacked the one who summoned him. But we found Queen Brahne on the beach, next to her escape pod. She could hardly move. And I thought she'd come to a stop any second. I hate Kuja a lot. But I hate Brahne a lot, too... so much that I wanted this to happen to her. I should be happy, but... Once I saw Dagger start to cry, I didn't know how I should feel. I kind of wanted to cry, too..."

Brahne was lying on the beach, dying, and Garnet was crouching next to her. "...I...can hear...my daughter's voice." said Brahne weakly.

"Yes, Mother! I'm here! Right here..." said Garnet, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I... I am empty now... Free... Free...of that...terrible...greed..." gasped Brahne.

"Mother..."

"I haven't...felt this way...since I saw that play...with you...and your father. I led...Alexandria...down...the path...of ruin... The people...will be...happier...with you...on the throne..." said Brahne, breathing her last. Then Garnet slumped on her dead mother and cried.


	34. Fight with Hands

Through Rai's point of view, Rai slowly opens his eyes. Everything is blurry, but he could hear a lot of noise. It sounded like one you would hear on a old ship (like a pirate ship). As his vison cleared, he found that it indeed was a pirate ship. The pirate flag above gave him the major hint.

"Hey! Scroop! He's coming to!" said a voice to Rai's left. Rai tried to turn his head to look at the speaker, but he was tied so tightly that it was impossible.

Scroop scuttled over, the sound of his six legs against the wooden floor making a little sound. "Good, Greedy. Thanks for watching them. Hello boy. Did you miss me?"

"You. Where are my friends!?" asked Rai angrily.

"If you're talking about the duck and the dog..." said Greedy. He then kicked at something behind Rai, and the sound of Donald's angry quacking was heard. "They're right here behind you."

"Huh?" said Rai.

"Where are we!? Why are we in bonds!? You there, Big Lips, untie me!" yelled Donald indignantly.

"Why you..." said Greedy menacingly, "I'll show you 'Big Lips'..."

"Calm down, Greedy. You may have your way with the duck after I am sure that Seto won't pay extra for him." smiled Scroop.

"And then we go to find Treasure Planet with the map we stole from old Billy Bones?" asked Greedy.

"Yes... he-he." chuckled Scroop.

"No! Let us go! You dirty, underhanded slime-ball!" yelled Rai, enraged.

"Underhanded?"

"We had no chance to get away! We were preoccupied!"

"Hmm... I do always like to play fair..."

"Yea, like you did with Vincent?" said Myes, jumping over to them.

"Shut it, Myes. Anyways, as I was saying... That's it!" said Scroop. He then whispered something to Greedy, and then to Myes. They both shook their heads yes.

"Okay, boy. If you can kill Hands, then we'll let you go, and attempt to catch you again. But if you are knocked unconscious, you'll get to be cabin boy until we reach Seto's castle." said Greedy. "Hands! Yo, Hands! Com'ere!"

A huge, ferocious roar was heard, and then a monstrous creature stepped into view. Well, not stepped, as he had no feet. He had a slug-like end to him. The slug end was enclosed in brown cloth, which was the only clothing he wore other than gold cuffs. He was very muscular, and he had two fingers and a thumb on each of his four hands. Underneath each hand was a oval-shaped hole in all oh his arms. The cuffs were on one of the sides of that hole. He had a tattoo that said 'MUM' on it, for is mother. His face was mahogany, and his small, beady eyes were sunk into his skull. Because of the thickness of his hairless eyebrows, there was a dark shadow around each eye. His body, excluding his head, was a bluish-grey. "What is it?" he said, he had a deep, slow voice.

"Scroop proposes that this boy fights you, and if he can kill you, we let him go, and if you can knock him unconscious, he's our cabin boy until we deliver him to Seto."

Hands scratched his chin. That was a big sentence for him to put together. "Okay, I think I got it. If he wins... he's cabin boy... and if I win, we let him go?" Hands wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Just fight him you Nimrod." said Greedy. Greedy then cut Rai loose and pushed foreward, not giving Hands enough time to figure out what a Nimrod was.

"Don't I get a weapon!?"

"Fine, fine." said Greedy. He reluctantly tossed a knife that was still in its scabbard at Rai. Rai caught it and looked down at it, a look of disgust on his face.

"A knife?"

"Get over it. The fight begins in three. One... two... three!" yelled Greedy.

Hands leapt forward, arms extended, at Rai. Rai leaped and rolled out of the way, then jumped to his feet, and attempted to stab Hands. It hit, but did absolutely nothing. It seemed Hands' skin was very thick. As Hands whacked Rai away, with the knife, it was seen that the knife hadn't even drawn blood. Hands turned slowly round, as Rai scrambled up the mast. Hands leapt at him again, pulling Rai's right shoe off. The small crowd of pirates cheered on at this. Hands started to climb, hoisting up his slug end with his muscular four arms. But Rai was faster. He was already in the crow's nest.

Onus was also up there, but he was no longer looking at Rai, or Hands. He was focusing on something straight ahead through his scope. Rai looked that way too, now noticing that the sky had gone red. Huge meteors were hurtling through the sky. The ship had been in hyperspace, but had come out to check and see where they were. "Theee staar has gone supernova!" cried Onus.

"What!?" cried Greedy.

"You heard him! Everyone, tie your lifelines! Greedy, make sure all the lifelines are secure!" instructed Scroop. "You there, Magrino, man the cannon and shoot any meteors heading towards the ship outta the sky!"

Magrino ran over to the cannon, jumped up into the seat, and started to blast the meteors. "Yah! Ba-boom baby!" he yelled.

Onus, Rai, and Hands were now back on the deck, and Myes had let Donald and Goofy go, so that they could tie down lifelines too. Greedy was making sure that the lifelines were tied good and tight.

Then a meteor that was bigger even than the ship came hurtling towards them. It was far too big to shoot with the cannon, even though Magrino tried. But before it could hit, it started going backwards. As it rapidly disappeared, it could be seen that the star had turned into a black hole, and they too were being sucked in. Huge shock waves were coming from it, but none were big enough to push them away from their oncoming doom. Then a larger one hit, causing most people to fall to the ground. A brown hat fell onto Goofy's head, and then to the floor.

"Gawrsh."

Then another big wave hit, sending Goofy flying off the ship, the only thing stopping him from being sucked in was his lifeline. The way the ship was tilted, the line was close to a rafter high up, where a solar-sail was tied down. Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind the sail, Scroop. He smiled a evil smile at Goofy. Goofy's eyes widened. Then Scroop bent forward, his crab-claw centimeters away from Goofy's lifeline. Goofy was frantically trying to climb his lifeline, to get back to the ship. But then a 'snap!' was heard, and as Goofy fell into the dark hole, he yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scroop grinned again as Goofy faded away, but then his eyes widened and he looked down as someone yelled, "The readings say that the biggest wave of them all is about to hit!" Scroop scrambled down the rigging, as the ship faded into the darkness of the hole. All was quiet. Suddenly a great boom was heard, and a bright light filled the hole, and the ship was illuminated. Then it rocketed forward from the intense light (they are solar-sails), and they spun outward. They disappeared into the sky, as the black hole started to settle down.

* * *


	35. Treasure Planet

Rai slowly opened his eyes again. The ship was hovering a few miles from a strange planet, that was giving off a green glow. As Rai looked around, he saw that everyone else was unconscious. As he slowly stood, he realized that he wasn't tied up. But then, who would do that? Everyone was lying around him. He slowly walked around the bodies, looking to see if anyone had been lost. He found Donald, but where was Goofy?

"Looking for something, boy?"

Rai swirled around, coming face-to-face with Greedy.

"Because if you're looking for that dog friend of yours, I'm afraid he's been lost." said Greedy. Greedy had a sad expression, as if he knew the pain that Rai was going through at those words. It was a face that didn't suit him very well..

"L-lost? How? I thought that you ... secured all the lifelines." said Rai. He didn't know why he was even talking to this pirate, he wasn't going to be that fast to trust him.

"He ... well he ..." started Greedy. He had seen what Scroop had done, but he didn't feel like letting that truth out at the moment. "Well ... some of the lifelines are a bit old ..." That wasn't a bad lie, he thought to himself.

Rai sunk to the floor, covering his face. He didn't want Greedy to see him crying, but he couldn't hold it in either.

"Hey, kid. If it's any consolation... I know how you feel. You see, I lost a friend like that too. We were real buddies." said Greedy, resisting the temptation to put his suction cup hand on Rai's back. "Why am I comforting this kid?" he thought to himself.

This confession didn't seem to have any effect. Greedy slunk slowly away, going to wake his fellow pirates. Then Rai looked up at the retreating figure. "I guess not everyone is really who they let on to be." he thought. "Even pirates have feelings."

Rai then got up, and shook Donald awake. "Donald ... Goofy, um ... was lost in the star storm." said Rai.

"He what!?"

"Well, his rope must have snapped ... and he fell into the black hole."

Donald looked like he was about to break down, but then his face went straight again. "Okay." he said.

"Okay...?"

"Yes, okay."

"But Donald, he's dead."

"I know." said Donald. Then Donald got up and started to walk away.

"Has he snapped? Or is there something he's not telling me?" said Rai to himself. Then he got a start as someone suddenly shouted.

"Scroop! Greeedy! Evereeone! Wee are here! Wee are at Treesure Planeet!" cried Onus excitedly.

Rai looked out at the green planet. All the pirates were now at the ship side, staring out at it as well. Even Greedy had completely forgotten about his small conversation with Rai, as the green light reflected from his yellow eyes.

"Okay, everyone! Here's the deal: I will go to the planet surface with the prisoners, Onus, Greedy, and Myes, and you two." said Scroop, pointing at a group of pirates to his right. That left only Hands, Magrino, and two other pirates on the ship. "The rest of you will stay here and guard the ship." ordered Scroop.

As the ones specified boarded a small craft to take them down to the planet, Rai started to think of a plan to escape. But he couldn't keep his mind off of Goofy either. He didn't notice the evil glare and smile that Scroop gave him as they boarded, otherwise he would have immediately known what had happened. "Wee are goeeng to be reech! Yahoo!" cheered Onus as the ship headed down towards Treasure Planet, and a unknown future.


End file.
